


Hello Stud

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Sex Addiction, Threesome - M/M/M, 含詹冬水仙, 詹冬盾3p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 因为血清的原因，Steve的超级士兵身体总是处在巅峰状态，随时准备播种生育。需要频繁抒发欲望。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

例行的医疗检查完成以后，他们把报告给了他，告诉他Howard也需要他过去一趟。  
“性欲旺盛，精子数量和活跃度依旧高于常人数倍。建议一日多次疏解。”Steve快速看了几段，和上次并没有什么区别。他叹了一口气，起身向朝研发部走去。

倒不是他觉得这有什么好羞耻的。最初的尴尬已经过去，Steve也已经习惯医疗人员专业的问话和检查。  
只是总有人喜欢开些性能力和男人的阳刚之气之类的笑话，而Howard更是其中之最，Steve喜欢他的朋友，但他不认为他还想继续听他说他可以“震撼整个妓馆一整晚”之类的话了。不过其实Howard也只是喜欢开开嘴炮，事实上他给Steve发明了不少小玩意，这次叫他恐怕也是相同的理由。  
离开了医疗部，镇凉的冰块和消毒水的气味开始散去。他们驻扎在这里有段时间了，闷热的环境让他有些躁动。拉开Howard办公用的帐篷，Steve摇了摇头重拾心情，不愿再抱怨下去。毕竟比起获得可以发挥作用的身体，这个代价可以说是微不足道了。

——————  
Howard促狭的笑声还没从他脑中散去，Steve回到自己的帐篷，刚走进去就听见他的好友——Bucky Barnes嚷嚷的声音，“Stevie！我都不知道你藏了这么个好东西！”  
他仔细一看，Bucky正大剌剌地侧坐在他的床铺上，还穿着鞋，但裤子松着、半个屁股露在外面，看起来十足的混蛋。  
Steve赶紧把帘子放了下来，“Bucky！”，他努力使自己听起来不像个怨妇，失败了，“做个体面人吧！”他不敢相信光天化日Bucky就坐在他床上办事。  
“天杀的Steve！你有好东西都不告诉我！”Bucky假装瞪起眼睛、气鼓鼓地说，“你这个自私鬼！我还把德国佬那些没收来的好烟跟你分享呢！”他手一抬，举起那个Howard为Steve特制的自慰工具，于是他那已经半抬头的性器从里面滑了出来，垂在他腿间的军装裤头上。天啊，这个男人还能更没有廉耻一点吗。  
作为认识了这个不知廉耻的男人大半人生的好友，Steve只好翻了个白眼，“你都不知道我洗过这东西没有，伙计。”  
Bucky嗤了一声，从低下头来，又慢慢把那个杯子一样的工具重新套进了他的性器上，一边摁着侧边的按钮让那东西分泌润滑剂，很显然他已经搞懂了这东西怎么用。Bucky如获至宝一样地叹气，一边动起手一边说话道，“我可从没嫌弃过你，Stevie，记得前年冬天你有次鼻涕横流、上吐下泻到腰也直不起来吗，还不是我帮你打扫的厕所……”  
Steve皱起了脸，还是不懂为什么这个人能一边自慰一边说这种事。不过，这可是Bucky，性对他来说就像吃饭一样平常。而Steve和他也早就习惯了挤在小小的公寓里分享一切，偶尔在对方在的情况下疏解欲望可以说是无法避免的情况，久而久之他们之间也谈不上什么隐私了，Steve知道Bucky就算有了姑娘还是很喜欢自娱自乐、以及手淫的时候会发出哪些好笑的哼哼声，Bucky知道Steve喜欢在睡觉之前做，全然安静的环境才能让他集中（无视那些病痛）。  
只不过自从他们离开家上了战线，这些小细节感觉上已经是上辈子的事了。Steve还没跟他解释过血清给他这方面的影响，不过他估计Bucky也猜到了一点（Steve总是在尴尬的时间找借口离开）。现在Steve的身体总是很容易起反应，比如现在看见他的好友享受欲望的样子，他也情不自禁想起这个杯子套在敏感处那种潮湿柔软的感觉，顿时让Steve觉得帐篷里变得有点燥热起来。他调整了一下裤子，把手里的报告和Howard那里拿来的新东西放下，准备先出去透透气，就听见Bucky的声音拖长了叫他，  
“Steve，我的好Stevie，行行好帮我拿下烟灰缸吧。”他不知什么时候已经把烟点起来了，正斜倚着Steve的床头抽，一手慢慢用那个红白蓝的杯子（显然Howard希望Steve的自慰活动也带有爱国色彩）套弄着他自己。那根令布鲁克林无数姑娘闻之面色潮红的阴茎硬挺挺的从那个白色的边框下时不时露出一截，挤压摩擦传出的水声、伴随着Bucky时不时爽到了的嘶嘶声清晰地回响在房间。  
“看见什么你喜欢的了？”Bucky戏弄他道，一边凑到床外又吸了一口，让烟灰零星落到地上。  
Steve叹了一口气，为了避免他的好友把他们整个营地都点了害他们挨批，只好去抽屉里拿来了Bucky偷藏在他这里的烟灰缸。他放下它，又好心坐下来帮Bucky一把把那靴子拽了下来。Bucky正在爽头上，仰着脸吞云吐雾，脚踩上Steve的大腿推推他，“为什么Howard总是给你弄这么些东西？美国队长连自慰都高人一等吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头，不想让他误会，向他解释了自己失控的性欲（，并假装没看到Bucky的手越动越快了）。  
“……不是我说，这是听起来挺火辣，”Bucky最终还是皱了皱眉，“不过感觉也挺痛苦的，勃起不受控制什么的。他们就没有什么更有效一点的方法？”  
“我确定他们从未停止过对血清的研究。物理方法的话，他们已经做了这个，”Steve指指Bucky用得正欢的杯子，“还有今天Howard又给了我一个。”  
“是吗，”Bucky朝桌上的那个被报纸包着的物件投去一瞥，“拿来看看？”

Steve没有见过这个形状的工具。第一眼看上去它像一个造型奇特的珊瑚枝，仔细看的话它有一端较长，另两头相对水平，一头和它的曲起的弧度相对应，另一头像是可以拿着的手柄。  
“这该怎么用？”Steve拿起配套的说明。然而Bucky却弯起了嘴角坏笑起来，他喷出一口烟，重重靠回床头，“哦Howard这个坏小子……”他显然知道这个东西是什么，Steve疑惑地低头读起了说明。  
此物件用于按摩前列腺，促进性高潮——  
“你要把它塞进你屁眼里，这东西能让你射得眼冒金星，Stevie。”Bucky告诉他。  
Steve瞠目结舌地抬起头，“你、你怎么知道？”  
“记得15街的小护士Dorthy吗，金发，高高的个子？”Bucky冲他眨眨眼，“我跟你说过她教了我不少好东西？这就是其中一个。”  
Steve低头看向那个按摩器，它通体黑色，看上去和那个自慰杯子完全不同，它看上去无害极了，Steve不确定它怎么能帮到自己。也许这是个巨大的玩笑。  
“想要我帮你吗？”一如既往的见不得那个泄气的表情，Bucky显然认为他应该拉自己的好友一把。  
Steve第一反应是抗拒，不过转念一想这其实和Bucky悄声跟他分享他那些性幻想帮助生病的他达到高潮也似乎没什么很大区别，只不过是他现在身上的毛病和以前完全反了过来。只是呃……“也许等到你先解决了这个？”Steve示意了以下Bucky还硬着的老二、和上面套着的杯子。  
“给我五分钟，”Bucky耸耸肩，“你可以去把你那小屁股洗干净。”  
“现在可没那么小了。”想不出为什么不，Steve玩笑道，走向了帐篷里的简易洗手间。

两分钟以后Steve在洗手间里就听见Bucky的大叫，  
“见鬼的小混蛋你怎么不告诉我它会吸我！哦我操——操我感觉在被一条章鱼口交！操——”

——————  
Bucky把自己擦干净，手臂枕在脑后看着他的好友在他面前宽衣解带。  
Steve的身材现在真是见鬼的完美，Bucky看着他跪上床、赤条条地从自己身上爬过去到靠里面的那边，情不自禁地快速掏了一把他的裆。真大。  
“嘿！”Steve恼怒地把他的手挥开，他根据说明上写的侧躺好，接着又扭过头来，怀疑地看向Bucky，“你确定你会？”那张脸和Bucky记忆里瘦瘦的他重合了，看得他心里不知怎么的一紧。曾经无数个布鲁克林寒冷的夜晚，他们共享一张小小的床铺，Steve也是这样背对着他躺着，和他聊天直到两人都睡着。  
“当然了。”被一阵怀念和喜爱冲刷过，Bucky慢慢抓起那个按摩器，安抚地摸摸他的头。帮帮他的好朋友还需要什么更多理由吗？  
Steve转过脑袋，金色的发梢扫过枕头，紧实的背肌随着他的动作流畅地移动着，Bucky不由得感到下体又一阵悸动，毕竟他是个对着美丽的事物有鉴赏力、以及受犯禁事物吸引的正常人类。  
Bucky挪动身体移到了Steve腰部以下的位置，他转动着按摩器观察，很快找到了一个隐藏的开关，显然这东西就跟那个杯子一样会自动润滑，省去了不少的步骤。  
Steve真是有个好屁股，Bucky很确定它能让硬币在上面弹起来。战时条件紧迫，这里也没什么是他没见过的。他的臀缝不算深，但那个排泄用的小洞被隐藏在他丰满的两瓣中间，此刻干干净净的，显得神秘又有点亲昵。  
“放松，Steve。”他握住了按摩器的手柄，一手尽可能专业地分开他的屁股（哦那弹性），将柱状的顶端轻轻摁在中间，来回摩擦尽可能地把润滑涂开。  
“感觉有点奇怪……”Steve轻声冲着他的枕头抱怨着。  
“相信我，”知道他只是有点紧张，Bucky用稳定的声音安慰他，“想想你待会儿感觉会有多好，记得我和你说过Dorthy在床上有多棒吗……”  
Steve努力不去思考屁股上奇怪的触感，而Bucky别的不说，他有一双稳定的手，轻易找准了角度，第一下就顺利把按摩器的头顶进了Steve的身体。  
Steve的下半身绷紧了一下，他用手臂环着他自己，抵御外部遭受的入侵，嘴里发出了他从前生病时候那种不安的呼吸。Bucky没有停下，他顺应着Steve身体的曲线，拇指抵住润滑的按钮，将那个湿滑的按摩器缓缓地继续推进，这个过程很慢，等Bucky意识到的时候他的嘴里正往外冒着一连串安慰的话，  
“你做得棒极了，Stevie，继续，为了我，再更多一点就好了……”  
他一时分不清这些话是来自于他照顾生病的Steve时的那些劝他吃东西睡觉的安抚，还是他给一个姑娘破处时候的那些甜言蜜语。他的脑子真是坏了，他想着，手里一边终于将按摩器进到了一半左右。Bucky深吸一口气，短暂放开了手，告诉Steve，“现在你需要收缩你的屁股，让那东西的位置自动滑到你的前列腺。”他的声音又哑又粗。  
Steve呻吟了一声，“好、好的……”他颤抖着说，脖子上的肌肉全绷紧了。  
Bucky咬住了嘴唇，在Steve看不见的地方悄悄用掌根压住了他的勃起，他看着Steve的臀肌收缩起来，屁股咬住了那个按摩器把它往里又吞了一点。那样子真是比Bucky在法国遇见过的那些女郎还要放荡百倍。  
Steve发出了一声带着呜咽的呻吟，显然那个按摩器顶到了让他舒服的地方，“天啊，Buck，那感觉……”  
“我想那就是你的前列腺了，Steve。”Bucky又隔着内裤偷偷撸了他自己两下，庆幸他刚才射完没把裤子全穿好，不然现在可能已经顶穿了。  
“好，我，呃现在该怎么做？”他听得出来Steve正在努力保持清醒。  
“缓慢呼吸，”Bucky努力回忆他和那姑娘在一起时她给过的指示，“吸气时收缩你的屁股，我会往里推；呼气时放松，我会朝外拔。你认为你可以做到吗？”  
Steve粗喘着问，“我可以摸我自己吗，Buck？”  
一阵令人头晕目眩的快感击中了Bucky，他从没想过在性爱上被赋予这种权力能让他如此兴奋。“是的，是的，你可以，只是如果你快到了，告诉我一声，好吗？”  
“好的，Bucky。”Steve服从了他的指挥。  
天啊，这真是一种他从没想过的折磨。  
“我们开始吧。”

一开始他们的动作还有些生疏，但随着更多润滑从按摩器上分泌，事情开始顺利了起来。对于Steve的呼吸声，Bucky早就像自己的心跳一样熟悉，只要你静下心听，它就在那里。他只需要注意手里的动作，在他的Stevie吸气时轻轻推动手柄，而那个夹着它的后洞也配合着一点点地把那个形状弯曲的纯黑柱身吞了进去。没想到的是，在按摩器自然地抵住Steve的腺体的同时，一丝微弱的震动从它内部自发地传来。  
Steve丢脸地叫了一声。他全身都颤抖了一下，从Bucky的角度能看见他两颗的蛋蛋提了起来，蓄势待发的样子。他又感到一股热流猛地往他下身冲去。  
感觉第一次看清Howard这个发明家的真正面目，Bucky震惊地继续着手中的动作。Steve的屁股夹紧了那个按摩器，于是他顺势再轻推了一下，更紧地让按摩器贴合他的身体曲线。  
手里震动幅度变大了。  
“操，我操，Bucky……”Steve说不出完整句子了，多年以来的习惯让Bucky忍不住越过身去看了一眼他（得确保Steve的呼吸顺畅）。Steve正满脸潮红着，身体缩在一起，一手扶着他的阴茎撸。天啊这个角度看他的那对奶子真是绝了。它们在他手臂挤压出的一方空间里高耸着，弧度饱满，两颗（真是见鬼的）粉色的乳头点缀在底部，挺起来了。  
他红红的胸膛起伏着，手里握着的那根东西正在往外不停地流着水，那些是前列腺液，和精液不同那东西是透明的，一股股地从Steve的马眼流出来，沾湿了床铺和他的手。明明他自己也有那东西，但是Steve的那根此刻看起来真是下流极了，Bucky想把它困在自己手里，把那包皮一点点往后撸开，仔细看看那根肉棒流水的样子。他太熟悉Steve的气味了，而自从他变成大个子以后还是一样，只不过少去了病痛的部分，此刻被情欲点燃，闻上去见鬼的好。

操。Bucky咽了咽一股突如其来的口水，放弃了掩饰，把手伸进了自己的裤子里，慢慢地撸动起来，"你知道你前面正湿的像个女孩，Steve。"他低声说着，一边在Steve呼气的时候朝外拉动按摩器的手柄，不出所料的，震动开始慢慢减弱。  
“操你…”Steve反驳他，用手继续套弄起他自己来，不时轻声发出爽到了的声音，更深地蜷紧了身体。  
Bucky慢慢抽到中段，润滑随着黑色的柱身被带出来，弄到了Steve的屁股上。一直到Steve准备好了开始慢慢吸气，他又开始改变路线，控制角度把那个按摩器推进Steve的身体。Steve的那里开始习惯了入侵，Bucky轻轻推动手指，进去了一截以后，Steve的小洞收紧了，他体毛从来不旺盛，臀缝周围被沾湿的绒毛贴在了他的皮肤上，随着Steve后穴收缩的动作颤抖的样子淫糜又可爱。  
这回他把按摩器推到最里面，不顾Steve的呼吸，抵着他的敏感点震动了他好一会儿。按摩器前面那根分支被设计正顶在他蛋后面的皮肤上，从另一个角度刺激了他。  
“Buck，我快……”Steve加快了动作。  
Bucky咬住了嘴唇，开始把按摩器往外抽，“再忍一会儿，Stevie。”  
减少的刺激让Steve不自觉地发出了一声抱怨，这个bossy的小混蛋。  
Bucky抚摸着他自己，享受着Steve起伏着的躯体带来的视觉刺激。看着眼前他的好友不停收缩的屁股，他满脑子都是把脸凑过去，把牙齿陷进他充满弹性的臀肉，他从来没想这么做过，但是他有种预感Steve会喜欢的，也许如果Bucky要求他，他甚至会为Bucky分开他自己的屁股，让Bucky的大家伙长驱直入，埋进那个被按摩器操开了的湿洞……

“我呃，要射……”被刺激前列腺带来的快感层层在Steve身体里累积，他感到迷惑又惊叹，有点迷失在了持续的刺激中。  
而Bucky，他知道一个男人积了很多的时候最需要的是什么。他总是知道他比Steve自己还清楚他现在需要的是什么。他需要Bucky把他逼至极限。  
为了Steve。Bucky又开始用按摩棒插他，他的节奏变了。他们或许早就脱离了按摩的范畴，Bucky几乎是在用那个按摩棒操他的好友了，几下深又接着是多次浅刺，按摩棒的震动一开始加深他就毫不犹豫地往外拔，无论Steve的小穴怎么挽留，他都会坚持把柱体朝外提，然后在Steve没有防备的时候开始往里推，又浅尝辄止。

一直到Steve发出挫败的呻吟，“拜托了，我快了，哦Bucky，”他低语着，Bucky甚至不知道他是在自言自语还是试着在跟自己说话。Bucky自己的肉棒已经被他从裤子里掏出来了，正对着Steve的屁股套弄。Steve一定能听见他拍打甩动的声音，但是他什么都没说，只是不停地咕哝着些含糊不清的话，听上去整个人都有点恍惚了。  
“Stevie，”Bucky的声音低哑，“相信我，你是相信我的，对吗？我要给你带来你这辈子最爽的高潮，”他把那个按摩棒对准了Steve身体里最敏感的腺体，开始毫不留情地刺激他，“你知道最棒的是什么吗？你会像个女孩一样尖叫着喷出来，像整个脑子都被点燃。”Bucky闭上眼，描述起他体会过的那种用后面高潮的感觉。那种持续又猛烈的快感此刻折磨着他的小Stevie，让他感觉棒极了，让Bucky想把一切都给他。  
“我真的要到了，要到了…”Steve无助地呻吟着，身体在他手下柔软又坚韧地颤抖着。  
“嘘，最后一次，doll……”Bucky又一次开始抽离，他的阴茎硬的发疼，迫切的想要进到什么地方去，但这是为了Steve，他得先照顾他的Stevie。

Steve湿漉漉的屁股几乎是跟着他的手在走，想要追着那根按摩棒一直到世界尽头，Bucky一调转方向，他几乎是目不转睛地看着那个肉洞没有抵挡地就开始吞入柱身，他微微压低了角度，让按摩器的顶部挤在内壁上，从一进去就加速震动起来，那嗡鸣声还没被Steve的屁股埋没，几乎是响亮地回响在他们中间，随着震动加快Steve入口的软肉不停地哆嗦着，看得Bucky无法忍受。有汗水从额头流进了他的眼角，他快速甩了甩头发，手上不停地慢慢把按摩器压到了最里面，接着他忍不住抓起自己那根，挺身贴向了Steve的囊袋后面、按摩器外部抵住的地方，想和他一起感受那东西带来的震动。  
而背对着他的Steve没有料到他会把性器贴上来，反射性收起了大腿，把Bucky的龟头紧紧夹在了中间。  
Bucky只觉得眼前一白，被挤压和震动刺激地到达了高潮，与此同时Steve也被按摩器持续不断地震射了出来，他大腿震颤着，低吼着将一股股精液从前面释放出来，喷在了他的床单上。  
而Bucky全交代在了Steve的大腿中间，他一边射一边忍不住伸手用力挤压那对结实的大腿，那里粗得他几乎抓不住，而他的肉棒在其中抽动着，享受着那里柔软又充满弹性的触感。

慢慢恢复了呼吸，Bucky感到高潮以后的那种倦怠，他抽出自己那根，一边也慢慢把按摩器拔了出来，而直到Steve发出了一声无意识的抗议，Bucky这才注意到他才刚射完，身体随着他拔出的动作颤抖了几下。  
“哦……我们的小Stevie可真是个猛男（Stud）。”他起身的时候在Steve屁股上打了一下，“说真的，这血清可真够猛的。”那床单上面绝对不是一个正常男人一次能射出来的量。  
Steve喷出了一声抗议的鼻息，但他看上去还是没缓过来，眼神和头发都一团乱，连Bucky把他推到了那滩东西上面、自己在他边上躺下来也没做出实质性反抗，只是叹息着抱紧了他的枕头，“那真是……”  
“棒透了，嗯？”Bucky伸手抓过床头的烟，又点了一根起来，深深吸了一口，“操……”他也满足地叹了一声。  
趴着的Steve朝他转过头来，嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，但也没说什么，Bucky从小看到大的脸枕在他现在树桩一样的手臂上，那双眼睛还是蓝的不可思议，Steve脸上还飘着高潮的红晕，这一切都让Bucky感到有点怪异、却又很对。  
“是啊，操。”Steve闭上眼睛，放松了身体贴近了Bucky的身边，“感觉我像在漂浮。”  
“用屁股高潮是会那样。”Bucky仰头喷了一口烟，“等着瞧到我……”接着他自己呛了一下。  
“你？”Steve拎起一边眼皮。  
Bucky感觉自己的脸涨红了，有点不敢相信自己嘴里刚才差点滑出口的句子。他想要用他自己那根东西干他。该死的冲动。刚才运动流出的薄汗此刻给Bucky带来了一阵凉意。他有点后怕，不知道万一说出了口，Steve会怎么看他。  
而Steve不老实地动了动，凑近过来，男人的身体辐射出阵阵温暖，“你……想下次再这么干吗？”他认真地问道。

该死，他怎么一点也不奇怪这个小混账是一做完爱就要聊天的类型。  
Bucky皱起眉，开始想着怎么回答，Steve又接上了一句，“因为你知道……我绝对是那么想的。”他的表情带着害羞、又有点挑战，一副随时准备反驳Bucky要说出口的话的样子。

刚才的那些烦躁散去，很快又换成另一种恼怒，Steve知不知道他在说什么，他怎么能就这样任他自己——  
“你去哪，我就去哪。”和他了解Steve一样，Steve看他的表情就知道Bucky又在想那套别人会怎么看。来自布鲁克林的小个子坚定地表达出了他的想法。  
Bucky被他噎了一口，瞪着眼睛看了他半天。最终他叹了一口气、败下阵来，心里一团乱。  
“Buck？”Steve紧追不舍，向他确认道。  
Bucky喷出一口烟，甩了甩手，要是能把一切不可预见的未来也就这样挥开，“消停点吧，我现在既感觉像一个孩子终于成人了的老父亲，又像是培养出了一个小怪物的实验室狂人。”  
Steve从他的表情里看出了什么，放松了下来。他喷了一口笑，“你和你奇怪的脑子，Buck。”接着他闭上眼睛，很快睡着了。  
Bucky抽完了烟，扯过被子给他们盖上。就像他一直做的那样。

2  
距离九头蛇的基地还有五公里的时候，Steve突然打手势叫了停。咆哮小队们全员停了下来聚拢，处在较后位置的Bucky小跑上来，从刚才起他就觉得Steve有点不对劲。  
“怎么了？”他环顾四周，夜幕正在降临，天上聚集着厚厚的云，这无益于他们的视野但也同样无益于他们敌人的，小队很快将要走出树林的庇护，从他们规划好的视野死角尽可能地接近九头蛇的基地，获取信息。  
Steve看上去有点紧绷。他皱着眉，用指南针确认了一下他们的方向，“你们先按原计划前进到集合点，我需要去确认另一条路线。”  
Bucky摸了一把脸上的迷彩，怀疑地眯起眼睛。这只是一个侦查任务，而且他们不应该在这个地方分头行动。尤其是Steve又提出要一个人偏离路线。  
看得出小队里的其他人也很困惑，但Steve是他们的长官，在任务中他们不会违抗长官的命令。  
看到了大家的犹豫，Steve又补充，“只是听到了什么。我很快就会跟上来，超级士兵速度，记得吗？”他表情轻松。  
好了，他绝对是在撒谎。  
“请求和你一起行动，队长。”Bucky坚决地说。  
Steve摇了摇头，“跟小队一起前进，中士。”  
“那至少告诉我你发现了什么异常。”Bucky瞪起眼睛。  
“大概什么也不是。士兵们，继续前进。”Steve表达了话题中止，转身快步地朝着林间他们地图上没标注过的方向摸去。  
“中士，我们应该启程了。”Jones说。  
Bucky阴郁地摇了摇头，“别给我留门了。”他示意他们走，一边紧了紧背上的步枪，向着Steve消失的方向走去。

——————  
“你他妈有什么问题？”一看见Steve的身影，Bucky就低声骂道。他知道他能听见自己。  
“Buck！”Steve侧过身来瞪着他，“你在这里干什么！”  
加快的脚步声在树丛中沙沙作响，Bucky拨开树枝，靠近他的好友，“给我停下你那些狗屎，Steve，到底怎么了？”  
僵持了一会儿，Steve也不愿意浪费他们的时间，他叹了一口气，说出了实话，“是我的’那个’小问题。”Bucky这才看见他把手套脱掉了，战服的皮带开着，露出了他的外衣和裤子的分界线。Steve继续，“Howard在我的裤裆部位加了一个杯罩，但显然硬着的时候它磨的太厉害了。”他怀疑他那里已经破皮了。  
Bucky瞪大了眼睛，“Steve，我们他妈的都行进了得有三小时了。”  
“不是从一开始就硬着。”Steve尴尬地叹了一口气，“以为我能坚持到任务结束。”他给了Bucky一个“这下你满意了吧”的眼神，也不避讳开始扯动皮带，“不管怎样，我得解决它。”

当面看美国队长的在他面前脱裤子真的是很有冲击力的画面，Steve头盔还带着，上身全副武装，那面盾在被他背在背后。深色的裤子被推到了大腿上，光裸的下半身露了出来。理智告诉他现在应该提出为Steve放风，确保没有任何人看到美国队长光天化日在野外自慰，但是现实中，他张嘴就说，“我能帮忙。”  
“什么？”Steve一副车灯下的小鹿（他现在是大麋鹿了）的表情。

Bucky自己也愣住了。自Steve告诉他血清给他带来了性欲旺盛的副作用以后，他们维持着相互打炮（还有其他一些什么，但Bucky不愿去想）的关系已经有一段时间了，不过现在把那些帐篷里的事放到开放空间，再加上他们之前最多也是用手和道具，这确实有点超出了。

Bucky也不知道他刚才在想什么，但话已经说出口，他已经走到了Steve跟前，于是他就这样跪了下来，“我说了可以用嘴帮你，Steve。速战速决。”他的脸正对着Steve坚硬的阴茎。  
Steve的老二肉眼可见地跳动了一下，但他后退了一步，（显然口不对心地）说，“不，Bucky，这太…我不能这么利用你。”  
Bucky满眼都是Steve那根形状漂亮的勃起，他发现从没这么近的看过它。它此刻又粗又长，是和Steve身体一样的蜜色，那上面的青筋并不明显，所以不像Bucky自己那根看上去那么狰狞。那钝钝的顶端被包皮盖着，龟头的轮廓清晰可见。它在风中没有被吹的瑟瑟发抖，而以这根的大小在Steve没扶着的时候它居然没有沉沉地垂在他的腿间，而是下流又骄傲地挺立着，蓄势待发地顶在身前。

Bucky忍不住地吹了一声口哨，“Damn，好货啊。”他甚至没有对着Steve说这话。  
Steve可能感受到了他吹出来的气流，他一手捂住了自己，显然被他的好友的粗俗震惊了，“Buck！”他紧张地看了看周围，“快站起来！”他不敢想象万一有人看到美国队长在战场上让他的中士帮他口交……一定有某种多重地狱为了他准备着。  
而Bucky只是挑了挑眉，“你怕了？”他伸出手，抓住了Steve的腰，“你是那个跟我说别在意别人眼光的人。”  
“不是像这样！”知道Bucky在跟他开玩笑，Steve还是通红着脸，挪着身体向后躲，Bucky的脸离他的那根太近了，让他担心一不小心就戳到。  
“来吧，Stevie，”Bucky弯起嘴角，“我会好好对你的。”他张开了嘴，期待地看向Steve。

这太可笑了，他浑身脏兮兮的，还涂着满脸迷彩，眼睛那两圈全是黑的，但这丝毫没有降低Steve的兴致。他没有过这种经验，但Bucky从前总是给他吹嘘他享受过的口活，说姑娘们是如何对他又吸又舔……  
“我想要你自己把它放进来，Steve。”Bucky的声音打断了他的思考。  
Steve一瞬间感觉自己脸红地喘不过气来。  
Bucky眼里闪动着顽皮的光芒，他一动不动地张开着嘴、手虚虚搭着Steve的腰，但他说的话像是有形的压力，推动着他向前，扶着他自己的肉棒、插进他的好友的嘴里。  
被湿热包裹的一瞬间，Steve忍不住呻吟起来。Bucky从喉咙里发出了赞同的哼鸣，Steve自己的后背登时全湿了，天啊这感觉，和Howard给他的飞机杯完全不同，Bucky的嘴火热又细腻，将Steve就这样包含住，紧紧地贴着他的龟头。汗在嘴唇上聚集，Steve粗喘着，觉得自己已经无法思考了，他应该、他应该注意周围环境，他们在几棵隐蔽的树之间，理论上不会立刻被巡逻的九头蛇士兵看见，但是他们并不知道他们巡逻的时间……

Bucky收紧了嘴唇，滑动舌头舔了舔Steve的阴茎下侧。  
“操！”Steve喊了一声，连忙用另一只手捂住自己的嘴。

Bucky坏笑了起来。Steve的反应好极了。什么都是四倍，Bucky怀疑他身体的这个部分也要比从前敏感了。他立刻想要看到更多Steve承受不住快感地扭动着的样子。

“撸开。”Bucky垂下眼睛，说道。他能感到自己的肉棒也抬头了。  
Steve的呼吸越来越重，他松松圈住他自己的手指向后推去，拉开了他的包皮，把他半藏在里面的龟头露了出来。它的顶端有点湿润，看得出已经硬了很久了。  
Bucky很快张开嘴，再次含住了那个硕大，抬眼想看看Steve有什么反应。Steve的反应好极了，他浑身颤抖了一下，马眼抵着Bucky的舌头涌出了一大股体液。  
Steve也感受到了，他咬着自己的手、口齿不清地道歉，想要退出去，“抱歉，天啊，我……”

说没有味道那是不可能的，但是比起他们一天战斗下来的脏污，Steve的那根东西可以说是干净的不得了了。何况那只是他的小Stevie。Bucky伸出手臂，困住了Steve的大腿，更大地张开了口，又把他吞深了一点，肉棒碰到了他的喉咙口，让Bucky无法控制地吞咽了一下，口腔分泌出更多口水，换来了Steve一连串的呜咽，和情不自禁地一下挺动。

那感觉妙极了。他为什么没有早点发现。这和给姑娘们舔有点像，为的就是他们身体一整夜快乐的舞动和喉咙里那些细小的声音。和姑娘们不同的是一根肉棒在他口中带来的入侵感。代表男性的欲望和需求，就这样插进他的嘴里，被他包裹着，湿漉漉地不时跳动着。Bucky抿起嘴唇开始慢慢地前后移动，甚至能从泊泊跳动的血管上感受到Steve的心跳。  
Steve受不了地低叫了一声他的名字。Bucky喜欢他床上的那些声音，哪怕是小小的一声抽噎、都那么生动富有情感，他的热情和温柔，通过这样的形式传递出来，让Bucky发自内心地感到快乐。

当然，他还需要更多的催化。Bucky退出来喘口气，他知道Steve会轻易被自己影响，“用力，Stevie。你不想要速战速决吗？”他舔了舔Steve还拉开着包皮的龟头，嘬了嘬最敏感的顶端，“还是说你其实秘密地是想被看见，想被九头蛇看见他们最大的敌人美国队长，喜欢被男人吸屌？我敢打赌他们一定会印上成堆的报纸、发到美国，画着猛男美国队长摁着他的中士、用那爱国主义大屌干翻他的嘴……”  
“哦天，别说了，我要射……Buck！”  
Bucky猛地含住他，用嘴唇包起牙齿，Steve终于失去了控制，他的另一只手来到了Bucky的脑后，受不了地摆动起他的腰部，像头种马一样操Bucky的嘴，龟头时不时顶在他敏感的上颚，往里滑动，有的时候角度不对，还会从Bucky的脸颊上戳出来，在他的脸上顶起一个凸起。口水和体液从Bucky的嘴角流下来，滑下了他的脖子。

Bucky快活地哼鸣着，他跪在地上捧着Steve的双腿和屁股，脑袋仰着，嘴里被插满了，脸埋在他的下体。他们仿佛完美契合成一体，而在Bucky有节奏的阵阵收紧下，Steve猝不及防地高潮了，他抱紧了Bucky的脑袋，甚至没来得及抽出来，精液一股一股地从他抽动着的肉棒里喷出。Steve的臀肌也在Bucky手掌下收紧了，他的身体颤抖着，释放出他旺盛的欲望。  
等到Bucky反应过来，他的嘴里已经含了满满一口Steve的精液，那根东西终于渐渐半软了下来以后他退出来，就听见Steve惊慌的一声，“Buck，等等——”Steve的肉棒又抽搐了一下，一大股精液一下子喷在了他的脸上。

“操！”Bucky感觉脸一湿，又被嘴里的那些精液呛了一下，狼狈地咳嗽起来。他看上去一团糟，脸上和嘴角全是Steve的精液，形状好看的嘴唇红肿着，像亲吻了一整晚（，或者被狠操了一顿）。  
Steve还没有恢复呼吸，他抱歉地用手想擦掉他射在他朋友脸上的精液，但是越抹越开，Bucky下半张脸上的迷彩全化开了，露出那之下的皮肤，只有两个眼睛周围还黑黑的一圈，Steve边抹边忍不住笑起来。  
Bucky翻了个白眼，感觉Steve在故意搞他，“你射得像个坏掉的水龙头，Steve。”  
“猜我得同意你的猛男说法了。”Steve弯下腰，把他的朋友从地上拉起来，不出意外地注意到了那军装裤上的凸起。  
“速战速决，中士？”Steve挑了挑眉。

————————  
“什么花了你们这么久，中士、队长？”小队早已就位，Jones放下望远镜，责难地看着匆匆赶来的两人，“中士，你脸上的迷彩呢？”  
“紧急口头任务。”Bucky坏笑着、声音嘶哑地说。

3  
“是我的错觉吗，你们最近总是偷偷摸摸地背着我们溜出去？到底是什么好事不能分享？”意大利的深秋渐冷，小队里的几人在酒馆小酌。Jones放下酒杯，冲着他的中士和队长道出了心里的疑惑。Morita刚从吧台拿上新的一轮酒，听见了他的话也感兴趣地坐下。  
Steve马上感觉自己开始脸红了，这是他的小队，他不该总是用那些莫须有的理由搪塞。而这时坐在他对面的Bucky抬起头来，眼里闪动着邪恶的光芒，“还能有什么理由？你们懂的，”他用手比了个下流的手势，Steve的整个心被提了起来，“当然是小Stevie这里需要一点和女士相处的经验。”  
“操啊，”Jones吹了一声口哨，Morita坏笑起来，“卡特特工？”  
“不是！”Steve的眼神不自觉地移向Bucky，“她跟这没关系。”  
“真的吗？”小队里的人起哄道。  
终于愿意拯救他的好友于窘迫，Bucky轻松让自己成为了注意力的中心，“要我说Steve还是太害羞了，只会传统的那一套。”他充满暗示地挑挑眉，“我一直告诉他要多用上舌头，这一点可有不少女孩们能为我证明。将来你们有机会去布鲁克林和那儿的女孩们聊天，如果你想看她们脸上的红晕，只需要提起我的名字。”  
Jones发出了一声狼嚎，而法国人Dernier显然不信他，“你就吹吧，Barnes。你上一次彻夜未归是什么时候？”  
Steve又在那里偷偷脸红，Bucky用眼角看了他一眼，又夸张地朝他的队友们摆摆手，“你们怎么知道不是我完事了偷溜回来了？”  
Morita一脸不怀好意地凑近，“那跟我们说说！你怎么做的？”

Bucky从小就是这样，总是擅长绘声绘色地讲一些奇妙的见闻或者幻想，在Steve从前病得睁不开眼睛的冬天，他一天唯一的快乐时光就是听Bucky说话。而到了军队里，士兵之间最喜欢相互讲床上的事，显然Bucky又如鱼得了水。  
只见他清清嗓子，放低了声音，“hmm，她是一个容易害羞的女孩，但是在床上比谁都放荡。我把她脸朝下推在床上，拉掉她的裤子，然后就这样舔上去，在那条缝里，来回几下，她就湿的像汪洋大海，前面不停地滴水。她呻吟着，告诉我说，”那双灰蓝的眼睛转过来，直直地看向Steve，“Bucky，你是想用你那舌头杀死我吗？”  
Steve说不出话来，他震惊地回望向他的好友，不敢相信他居然在说他们早上在床上做的事。他希望小酒馆里的灯光足够暗，因为他的脸绝对红得能烧炭。  
“哦，她的小嘴可真甜。”Jones说。  
Bucky转回头去，他慢慢点上了一支烟，眯起了眼睛，“你们不知道，最甜的是她的那个小洞，紧得你能赞美上帝。还总是叫我更深，更深。我的舌头都快抽筋了。”  
Steve呻吟了一声，希望面前这个酒瓶能挡住自己。他还记得自己怎样不知羞耻地把屁股拱到Bucky的脸上，嘴里求他舔自己的时刻。  
“哦我们可怜的Cap，”错误地理解了他的尴尬，Morita幸灾乐祸地看了一眼Steve，“别害羞了，等你开荤了，你会懂操人是件多棒的事的。”  
哦他懂得可不少了，他不仅知道操人有多棒（Bucky湿润的眼睛和红肿的嘴唇，哦，Stevie，你把我填满了），他还知道被人操的感觉有多惊人（那种来自身体最深处的火热）。他终于见识到了布鲁克林那些女孩们为何总是紧贴着Bucky不放，Bucky在床上是最体贴的爱人，也可以是最凶猛的野兽，他能亲吻舔弄Steve一整晚，能用力顶入Steve的身体好像要干穿他，还能像个五美分的妓女一样把自己套在Steve的阴茎上甩动好像没有明天。  
Steve感觉全身血液向下涌去，他不得不闭了闭眼睛驱散那画面，再睁开来，从Bucky促狭的眼神来看，显然他们想的是同一件事。

又一轮喝下来，Steve仍是没什么感觉，但是Bucky显然有点醉了，他的反应变慢了，一丝不苟的头发也乱了起来，有几缕落在他的额头，随着他摇头的动作轻轻摆动，和他的嘴角一样，弯着好看的弧度。  
Steve不自觉地盯着他看，内心涌动着情感。  
一直到有什么东西，突然踩在了他的大腿上。Steve瞪大眼、呛了一口酒，就看见Bucky喷了一口烟，冲他眨了眨眼睛。这个混账不知道什么时候脱掉了靴子，把腿伸到了他的身上。Steve直起身、想把手伸下去抓住他胡作非为的脚，却被Bucky桌上的手一把抓住了，  
“帮我拿着这个，好吗？”Bucky把他的酒瓶塞进了Steve的手里，凑近了用不是商量的口气对他说。同时他的另一条腿伸过来，卡住了Steve想要夹住腿的位置。  
天啊，他的声音。Steve裤子里的那根跳动了一下。他控制住自己伸手确认桌布拉好了的冲动，而那只脚越来越放肆地在他紧实的大腿上来回磨蹭，隔着薄薄的军装裤和袜子，热度轻松地透了进来，Steve不得不努力假装在听Dernier说他家乡的那些的传说，手指攥住了酒瓶。他能感觉汗正慢慢从他的后颈流下来。  
酒馆里的人影攒动，没有人知道桌布下Barnes中士的脚正在Rogers队长的裤裆正中，或轻或重、不紧不慢地施加压力，一直到Steve完全勃起了，那根东西顶在他粗糙的外裤上，带来阵阵不适的压迫。

又是好一会儿，Steve从假装阅读酒瓶标签中抬起头，却发现Bucky根本没在看他。这个混蛋，根本连表情也没有变，笑着说起他军队里遇到的糗事，一边轻轻在脚下踩弄着Steve的勃起，脚趾偶尔抓握起来，隔着布料挑逗着他最敏感的龟头。他的足弓很弯，能轻松来回摩擦Steve胯下的凸起带来阵阵不同寻常的快感。  
“来一局飞镖，各位？”Jones喝完了他的朗姆，站起身。Morita和Dernier也站了起来。  
“你们先去。”Bucky摇摇头，而Steve也耸耸肩，摆出他最正直的表情，“玩的高兴。”他根本不认为现在他能站起来。

于是桌上只剩他们两个了。  
Steve已经完全红透了，他们坐在酒馆的角落，照理来说没有人会注意到，不过他很确信如果他们被抓到，他们绝对会被踢出军队、名声扫地，搞不好还会被强制送去治疗。他不知道Bucky为什么总是喜欢玩这么大，但是显然，他也过于投入了，一想到他们时刻都会被发现，Steve觉得自己又涨大了一圈。Bucky袜子下的脚趾甲蹭过他横呈在裤子里的茎身，他忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“你看上去不太好。”Bucky突然说。他的眼睛颜色变深了，紧紧盯着Steve。  
Steve毫无说服力地瞪起眼，“也许是因为有个人把我惹毛了。”  
“哦，是哪个坏蛋啊？我会和他打一架。”Bucky假装惊讶地说，他面色不变，手肘推着他放在桌上的烟，Steve没反应过来，眼看着它越来越靠近桌边，一直到掉了下去。  
“啊哦。”Bucky开心又邪恶地说，“我的烟掉了。”  
“我呃，我可以捡…”Steve最后无助地挣扎了一下。  
Bucky顿了顿，看向他，“你只要美美得坐在这里，看起来像个乖乖的美国甜心，怎样？”  
他甚至没等Steve点头，一矮身钻进了桌布里。

Steve在两只手一下子抓住了他的裤头的时候很失态地叫了一声。  
周围有人看了过来，又转回头，Steve努力控制自己不把脸埋进掌心，内心尴尬地也想钻进桌子下面消失。  
桌子下传来只有他能听见的吃吃笑声，Bucky轻松解开了他的皮带，拉开了他的外裤，把他勃起的阴茎从内裤的缝隙里掏了出来。  
凉飕飕的感觉传来，同时Steve感觉汗从侧脸上流下来。他徒劳地喝了一口啤酒，假装他的男性爱人没有在一个满是士兵的酒馆里，钻在桌子下，用嘴包住了他的性器。  
Bucky熟练地先推开了他的包皮，火热的口腔吸住了那钝钝的龟头。他来回滑动了几下，慢慢朝里，一直到Steve粗长的阴茎通过他的喉咙口，朝里，一直到Bucky的脸贴在了Steve的内裤上，鼻息热热地喷在他身上。  
“嗯……”Bucky在桌下发出了哼鸣的声音，带来一阵喉咙的震动，然后他又生怕Steve听不见似的，用力地吸了一口气。  
Steve飞快用牙齿咬了咬他的拳头。他不敢相信Bucky就这么一口吞到了底。他完全不敢动，任凭着Bucky就那样待在那里，他的阴茎被埋在一个湿润紧致的口腔里，那地方就这么把他热热含着，完美地贴合着他的形状……Steve感到自己的顶端涌出了一大鼓前液，就这么顺着Bucky的喉咙滑了下去，而Bucky的吞咽反射也终于被激活，他的喉咙收紧了，随着他慢慢的退出挤压了他。  
Steve又用一手抓住桌沿，听见Bucky被自己呛到的那种小小的喉音，艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“更深，嗯？”Bucky低低的声音已经变得嘶哑，他很快又把Steve包了进去，再次为他深喉了起来。  
他这次开始在最深处来回移动头部，让Steve的龟头顶在他的喉咙里，不停进出，Steve能感觉到他的内裤已经被Bucky嘴里流出来的口水沾湿了，不舒服地贴在身上。他的身体已经开始克制不住，胯部在Bucky向外抽时忍不住挺起来，再次插进了他的喉咙。  
Bucky呜咽了一声，但没有阻止他，任他的喉咙口就这么被顶开入侵，更多的口水控制不住地涌了起来。  
“操…”Steve知道自己坚持不了很久了。他大着胆子把一只手伸到桌布下，来到了Bucky脑后，插进了他打理整齐的头发里。Bucky默许了他，于是他开始慢慢地用力，引导着Bucky的头部，一下下地在他肉棒上来回。  
他们对此早就非常熟练，他能感觉到桌子下Bucky的嘴唇包着牙齿，口腔和喉咙都湿漉漉地尽可能放松着，任Steve把他的脑袋一下下摁到最里面，全部捅进了他上面的嘴里。Steve感觉热量在身体内聚集，他加快了速度，感觉到身下双球缩紧；他用力想退出来，可Bucky却更熟悉他身体的信号，他一下子地收紧了口腔，做出嘬吸的动作，同时舌头在Steve的柱身来回滑动，Steve知道他想干什么，他决心要拔出来，可就在这时，酒瓶被敲到桌上，Jones不知什么时候出现在了桌边，他醉醺醺地看着Steve，  
“队长，Barnes那小子去哪里了？”

Steve表情扭曲了一下，他瞪大了双眼、双耳充血，就这么在他的士兵面前射在了他的中士的嘴里。  
一开始他还插在最里面，直接射进了Bucky的喉咙里，怕他呛到Steve赶忙退出来了一点，可这样反而更遭了，他射个不停，四倍听力下Bucky不断地一口口吞咽他的精液的声音在Steve的耳边清晰无比。

“队长？”  
Steve缩起身体，把额头顶到了桌上，他还没停下射精，桌下的Bucky正慢慢地撸动他，想要榨干他最后一滴一样，把他的精液直接从肉棒里吸出来。他哽咽了一声，“……我很好，只是有点累了。Bucky去厕所了。”  
“好吧，如果你看到那家伙，告诉他调酒师刚和我问起他，看来那小子今晚有福了。”  
Bucky用Steve听得到的音量轻笑了起来，引起他喉咙的一阵震动。  
Steve颤抖了一下，“好，好的。”  
Jones才走远，Bucky就从桌子的另一头钻了出来。  
“我想我今晚已经喝得足够多了。”他的头发一团糟，嘴唇红肿着说。可他的眼神亮极了，Steve想在这里就狠狠亲吻他，再也不松开他。

4  
他没有抓紧他。他们还在寒冰里。  
Bucky在他面前，又一次从火车上掉了下去。长发的他，一条手臂是金属，他穿着黑色的战术背心，而不是蓝色的军用外套。他的眼睛是寂静的灰蓝。

“我们到了，队长。”  
Steve睁开眼睛，飞机已经降落在了新的神盾总部。他松开了紧紧握着的盾牌，坐起身，战服上大片干了的血迹给他带来了一阵凝固的不适。  
他们的飞机是最先到的那架，这次任务出动了三个小队，Steve是其中唯一的复仇者。他走下飞机，  
“让需要的人去医务室报到。两小时后集合，任务报告和战略调整。”Steve的眼神扫过精疲力尽的武装小队，说道。就算对于新的九头蛇线索再着急，他也明白他的队员们需要暂时的休整。  
他走向神盾的战备区域，准备在简报之前清理自己。

————————  
神盾的战备区域备有几间临时搭建的公共浴室，不像复仇者大楼里的那种，有点让Steve想起军队。只不过一切都要新、让人困惑上许多。热水冲刷在身上，Steve闭上了眼睛，放空思绪，努力让自己不去思考他在飞机上做的噩梦，不去想他以为早就失去的朋友此刻会在什么地方——  
他的浴帘被“刷——”得一下打开了。  
Steve猛地转过身，看见他前一秒还在想的人出现在了他面前，Bucky正穿着神盾标准的工作服，上面的名牌和头衔并不是他的，他手里捏着Steve沾了血破掉的战服，表情阴沉。  
Bucky看上去想要说话，但他好像突然忘了，他的眼睛从上往下、扫过Steve的身体。  
而Steve早上才发泄过的性器可悲地跳动了一下。

Bucky断开了视线，他的身体语言进入了“战斗或逃跑”的状况，而Steve很快反应过来，他急忙说，“别走。”  
Bucky垂下了眼睛，他什么都没说。  
“Buck，你在这里做什么？”显然他并不是为Steve而来。虽然Steve不知道Bucky怎么找到自己放衣服的柜子然后撬开、以及为什么会去找他的柜子。  
Bucky还是面无表情。  
“你在做任务吗？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，“你是来杀什么人的吗？”  
“不。”Bucky说。  
Steve思考了一下，偏了偏头，“你需要信息。”他想起最近频率降下来的九头蛇基地连环爆炸事件。  
Bucky无言的看了他一眼，不熟悉的人不会知道，但Steve看见了那里一闪而过被言中的恼怒。  
“我可以帮上忙的，Buck。”Steve小心翼翼地说。  
“不。”他说。但他仍是没有离开，那给了Steve希望。  
“嘿，我以为我才是我们之中固执的那个。”Steve放轻了声音。隔间里的雾气早就被拉开的帘子放光了，淋浴的水还在不停冲在他背后，Steve眨了眨睫毛上的水珠，他慢慢抬起手、把湿漉漉的头发向后推去，露出了他光洁的额头。Steve得想尽一切办法说服面前人，如果要他赤身裸体从这里跑出去追Bucky，他会的，但他祈祷这种事不会发生，“听着，Buck，我——”  
门口突然响起了有人接近的脚步声。  
Steve和Bucky的头同时转向了声源（这证明了Bucky的听力也像他一样被强化了）。这个房间只有一扇门，Bucky的眼神变得尖锐起来，而Steve一把抓住了他的手臂，把他拽进了淋浴间并拉上了浴帘。

虽然对一个人来说很宽敞，一间淋浴间要容纳下两名超级士兵还是有点拥挤，Bucky半长的头发被扎在脑后只余一短簇，水一溅到贴在了在脸颊边。Steve一动也不敢动，除了战斗的时刻，他已经不记得上一次有人这么靠近他是什么时候，更不用说……看着Bucky熟悉的脸，Steve突然感觉周围的一切都压缩了，Steve甚至能感到他呼出的呼吸擦在了自己的皮肤上，天啊。他第一次如此清晰地意识到这是真的，这一切不是什么他做的扭曲的梦。他感觉喜悦也悲伤，这意味着他一生的朋友正站在他的面前，也意味着无数个他祈祷自己在做正确的事、期望着他安息在雪山深处的朋友能为他骄傲的夜晚，Bucky正在遭受着苦难。

Steve忍不住吐出了一声颤抖的呼吸。Bucky抬起了眼睛。无论从Steve的脸上看到了什么，他的表情很震动。

门被打开了，Steve的心狂跳起来，这里的浴帘并不牢靠，如果走过时的角度和光线对，他们能透过帘子看见这间隔间里不止他一个人。  
Bucky看上去有点迷失，水不停地从Steve身上溅起来，把他打湿了，Steve控制不住自己的眼睛追随着水珠从他带着胡渣的下巴上滑落、那被淋湿以后的肩膀线条，让他想到他们又一次在战壕里被法国南部的小雨淋了一整晚，后来警报解除、他们回到帐篷里之后，他把湿透的军服从Bucky的身上一点点剥下来，用火热的嘴唇、手掌、皮肤去温暖——

“砰”一声，门又被突然关上了，显然开门的人走向了其余的公共浴室。  
Steve松了一口气，接着又紧张起来，因为显然他的某个部位并不像他一样能“放松”下来。尽管他们都湿透了，Bucky还穿着所有衣服，不像他一丝不挂，生理反应明显地杵在他们中间。  
“抱歉。”他很尴尬，而且在隔间里Steve已经退无可退了。  
Bucky对此的回应是垂下了眼睛，看向了Steve的腿间。这让他的半勃的性器又感兴趣地跳动了一下。  
“我记得……叫你猛男。”  
Steve不确定他是该哽咽还是尴尬（他的阴茎听见这个词以后决定继续硬下去），“你，呃，你那时照顾我（you were taking care of me）……”  
“我那时爱着你（I was in love with you）。”Bucky安静地反驳他。  
Steve感到自己被情感吞没了。  
而没等他回应，Bucky伸出了他的手，握住了他的性器。Steve感觉到他自己在Bucky的手里立刻涨大了一圈。  
“不，Buck，呃，这不……”  
“记得你不释放会疼。”  
“呃，对，但是…”  
“可能会帮我恢复记忆。”Bucky皱起眉说。  
Steve困惑地张着嘴，试图弄清Bucky是认真的还是在搞他。  
接着那手在他的阴茎上套弄起来。而Steve从来无法拒绝Bucky的任何请求。

——————  
太久没有人触碰他了，在Bucky熟悉的手法下Steve很丢脸地没多久就感觉快到了，他不想要那么快地射出来，而且他怕Bucky在他射的时候跑掉。  
决心不在Bucky射之前高潮，Steve他抓住了Bucky的衣服下摆向上，见Bucky不愿意配合，“来吧，这样不可能舒服。”  
“不。”  
Bucky不想让Steve看见他。  
Steve立刻理解了，从Zola的台子上回来后的那段时间Bucky也从来不在他和小队面前暴露一丝皮肤。他不想让他们知道他身上发生了什么。  
“嘿，”Steve轻声说，“我不会看的。”他慢慢背过身过去，面对隔间的墙壁站着，“这样可以吗？”  
他耐心地等了几秒，一直到听见东西落地的声音，才注意到自己刚才屏住了呼吸。他冒险转头看了一眼，被男人按住了脖子，一把推到了墙上。  
“你说你不会看的，混蛋。”Bucky的声音在他耳边响起，他的布鲁克林口音露了出来。  
“我没有。”Steve嘴硬地狡辩道。他想要笑了，如果不是Bucky的手臂绕过来一把抓住了他的性器，撸动起他的话。  
“天啊……”Steve呻吟着把额头贴在瓷砖上，下体追逐着Bucky的手法。

Steve这才注意到他一直只用一只手触碰自己。  
“那根手臂，它没有感觉？”  
“它有。”  
“用它碰我。我知道你想。”  
Bucky显得有些为难，而Steve只是信任地看着他。  
最终Bucky叹了一口气，将手放上了他的胸膛。  
金属的导热很好，被热水冲刷过的手很烫，Steve惊讶地抽了一口气，又连忙叫停Bucky想要抽开的手，“不，这感觉很好。”  
Bucky显然有点怀疑，他手臂精准地抬起来，用金属指头捏了捏Steve的乳头。而Steve没让他失望地呻吟了一声。  
他想象如果Bucky把他的金属指头插进他的身体，热热地被自己含着……

“更多地触摸我。”

Bucky的手指摸到了他后面的小洞，开始在周围揉弄起来，Steve分开了一点腿，方便他探索自己。  
他觉得有点羞耻起来，这好像是第一次和Bucky做爱一样。

Bucky的左手摁住他的肩膀，另只手对准了Steve洞开的肉穴，一点点地开始顶进他身体。这过程缓慢而爽快，Steve剧烈地喘息着，试图着控制自己放松，他用按摩棒插过自己，但和真家伙完全是不同的触感，Bucky的龟头还是那么地大，这熟悉地被体温填满的感觉让Steve几乎想要哭泣。  
他手撑住了墙，闭着眼睛感受被Bucky就这么一点点填满的感觉。  
一直到他整根没入了Steve的屁股，Bucky前所未有地贴近，他把脑袋试探着伸到了Steve的肩膀上，“疼？”  
“不。”Steve颤抖着说，“可以动了。”  
Bucky发出了一声咕哝，意思是还用你说，接着他抓起Steve的腰，向后退出了一点，又顶了进去。  
Steve爽快地呻吟了起来。

他们都太沉浸在性爱，一直到又有人一下子推开了门。  
Steve发出了一声小小的惊叫，他的里面夹紧了Bucky，让他一口咬在了他的肩膀上。  
“嘿，兄弟，这有几间空的，不介意我们在这洗澡吧？”  
进来了两个人。  
Steve绞尽脑汁想找个借口，Bucky却开了口，“请便吧。”  
他猛的回头，却在Bucky眼中看见了熟悉的调皮。他挑了挑眉，下体用力顶了Steve一下。一阵快感涌遍他的身体，Steve满脸通红地咬住了他自己的拳头。

那两个人各找了一间离入口近的隔间，边洗边聊起天来，一开始是无关紧要的家常，期间Bucky一点也没有放过Steve，他抓着Steve的腰，在水声的掩护下，一下下地操着他们都眼冒金星。  
一直到那两个人突然说起了任务，Bucky突然放慢了速度。  
Steve不敢相信Bucky居然变成了这种工作狂，他不满地摆动起腰部，向后把他自己推到了Bucky的肉棒上，手臂向后伸，反揽住Bucky的身体朝他自己拉，而Bucky很快抓住了他的手，一只手给了他屁股一下，一声不轻的“啪——”回响在浴室。  
Steve脸红了。

另两人的话题一转，  
“嘿，你听说美国队长最近的传闻了吗？”  
“你是说他满世界追着冬日士兵跑的事？”  
“是啊，今天一听见有个九头蛇小兵提到冬兵队长又是连命都不要了一样冲了进去。”  
Bucky狠狠拧了一下Steve的乳头。

“他们到底是什么关系啊？”  
“说不通啊，难道他们真的有一腿？”  
Steve仍吃惊于现在的人那么容易就假设两个男人是一对上。不过是好的那种吃惊，而且某种程度上他们猜对了。  
“要真是这样，我敢打赌我们的队长一定次次把他操得哭爹喊娘的。”  
“得了，收收你的队长崇拜情节吧。”  
Steve感觉自己脸红了，他能感觉埋在他脖子后Bucky的嘴唇弯了起来，他快速又下流地挺了好几下，次次顶中Steve体内的敏感点，让Steve的双腿一阵发软，阴茎不停地流着水。  
“我的意思是，看看他那完美的身材，我听说他的老二也很大，被血清增强了。”Bucky笑得咧开了嘴，用一只手握住了Steve的肉棒，拨开他的包皮玩弄起他的顶端，Steve控制不住地扭动起胯部，想要躲避可又感到很爽，插在他屁股里的那根肉棒也随着他的动作在他的身体摩擦着，Bucky轻声地吐出一口爽到了的呼吸，阴茎一阵抽搐。  
于是Steve没有停下，就继续用他屁股套弄起Bucky的阴茎来。  
“我倒是听说过一个传闻，说是他那东西被强化得变异了，需要神盾采取特殊措施，专门安排一个小组跟在他后面，没几个小时就帮他疏解一次欲望。”  
“你就拿你春梦拿出来扯吧，你还不如说他们让Stark为他定制了一个机器，用来榨干他和记录数据呢。”  
“操，那很火辣，完全应该存在我的spank bank里。”  
显然Bucky也表示赞同，他的动作越来越快了，Steve的肛口被他快速的进进出出摩擦着，。  
“我敢打赌他的射精量也是普通人的四倍，他们那个时代还不流行避孕套吧？真是可怜他的那一位，被美国队长的精液填满、肚子鼓得像个操他妈的奶油泡芙……”  
最下流地是Steve还真的这么干过，他第一次内射Bucky的时候Bucky最后受不了地跟他说好胀求他拔出来……一想到那画面Steve控制不住地绷紧了身体，又离高潮更近了一步。  
而Bucky呻吟了一声，把他顶在了墙上，用力抽插他几下然后用力一顶，射出来全部喷进了Steve的身体里。  
“没人想听，James，你看这比喻都把其他人恶心到了。抱歉啊，伙计。”  
Bucky深吸了一口气，胯部前后运动着，在Steve的身体里追逐高潮的余韵，一边回复道，“没事。”  
Steve也快到了，他几不可闻地抽泣着，后穴里还含着Bucky的那根。他难耐地在墙上磨蹭着身体，突起的乳头和挺立的龟头被蹭在冰冷的墙上带来异样的快感

就在这时，洗澡的人的水声停了。另一人也紧随其后。  
Steve又大气不敢出一声，而Bucky也没有拔出来的意思，于是他安静地贴着墙，l

门一关上，Bucky就说，“我有那段记忆。”  
“什么？”沉浸在欲望里的Steve没有反应过来。  
“你把我填满像个满出来的奶油泡芙。”  
好了，Steve下次去甜品店再也无法直视奶油泡芙了。他呻吟了一声。  
“还以为是个春梦来着。不过我们下次应该那么做。”Bucky从他身体里拔出来，然后把他的金属指头插进了Steve的肉洞，烫得他一哆嗦，可那里的软肉又不知餍足地咬住了Bucky的手指。  
Bucky满意地哼了哼，他开始弯曲手指，好像要把他射进去的东西扣挖出来，同时他的另一只手加速套弄起Steve，拇指来回蹭他的入口，Steve舒服极了，他像是在漂浮，而他的一切都在Bucky手中。他扭动着屁股，乳头在墙上若有若无地摩擦着，他全身都在发抖，而Bucky凑近了他的耳边，同时握住了Steve的肉棒对准了他自己的胸膛，  
“现在射吧，猛男。”  
Steve七十年来第一次射得这么猛过。


	2. 番外一 Milk Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬、詹、盾3p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 语言羞辱，虽然没有明说但是是dom!Bucky，sub!Steve

今天又是例行检查的日子，Steve穿着常服走在医疗部。他面色如常，身体姿态有些紧绷。Steve被提前告知过检查日期的两天以内不能发泄，所以此刻的走得很小心翼翼，生怕裤裆里的那根被摩擦得抬头。

推门进入空无一人的检查室，熟悉的干净的气味，但里面的布置和Steve印象中的似乎有些不同。头顶的灯光和墙边的橱柜还是一样，可房间中央放着的诊疗台背对着门，占据了房间的大部分空间。金属的底座被固定在地上，看上去结实又牢靠，座椅部分铺着的是深棕色的皮革，中段向上延伸出两个托架，座椅和底下的架子上伸出的皮带垂在座椅下方。Steve注意到天花板上挂着一扇短短的帘子悬挂在在空中，推过来恰好会分隔在诊疗台的中间。

这时另一扇内侧的门打开了。走进来的是Steve这辈子见过的最辣的护士。

他看上去全身穿着一件只到大腿的护士围裙，而那完全无法遮掩住他的身材。他推着推车的手臂有一条完全是金属，裙下什么都没有，两条光洁的长腿迈进了房间。

他有着顺滑的棕色长发，散落在戴着的医用口罩两侧。那双灰蓝色的眼睛看向了Steve，接着他慢慢摘下了口罩，Steve看见了那张熟悉地脸，他困惑又性奋地说，“Bucky？”

“Steve。”Bucky给了他一个“还能是谁”的表情，“脱光衣服。”

Steve有些搞不清状况，也可能是极速冲到下身的血液让他有点晕了。他很快脱下外衣叠起来放在一边，Bucky正背对着他在橱柜里取东西。而Steve能看见他空荡荡的护士围裙背部交叉的细带，以及后腰扎着蝴蝶结，垂在他的屁股上，他只穿着一条深色的三角裤、低低地挂在他的跨上，甚至没有全包住他的屁股。他紧实的背肌和臀肌随着他走动和移动手臂的动作起伏着，被Steve看了一个满眼，Steve最后用手无济于事地压了压自己半勃的阴茎，脱下了内裤。

Bucky制止了他爬上那个诊疗台，“我需要先给你灌肠，Steve。”

*天啊*。Steve狼狈地说，“这到底是什么检查？”

Bucky皱起眉，“生殖器和肛门检查，还有精液样本采集。他们没告诉你吗？”他的头发被扎起来了绑在脑后，露出了他英俊的轮廓。他的声音低沉而平稳，但他的眼睛颜色已经变深了。Bucky上下打量着Steve赤裸的身体，一边拿出一只橡胶手套，慢慢穿在了肉身的那只手上。

Steve呼吸加快，他摇了摇头，“只告诉我两天之内不要手淫。”

“或者操。”Bucky意味深长地看了他一眼。

Steve脸红着点了点头。

Bucky拿起手中的管子和底端连接着灌肠袋，“趴在诊疗台的座椅上。”他拿出一个遥控器将诊疗台放腿的部分向内收了起来，又抬高了一些，方便Steve撑在椅子的面前叉开双腿。

Steve尽可能干脆地弯下腰，用手肘撑住座位。他的脸已经全红了，心跳加速，他看不见Bucky的动作，鼻尖充斥着座椅皮革的味道。他努力不去想自己在护士Bucky面前是多么暴露，他的阴茎翘起，双球沉沉地挂在腿间，后洞在检查室的灯光下一览无遗。

一根湿凉的手指抚摸他的后洞的时候，Steve反射性地绷紧了身体，“放松。”Bucky说着，慢慢用指头开始揉弄起他的入口，他的指尖在敏感的肛周滑动着，在Steve一个不留神下突破了他的括约肌，埋进了一个指节。

Steve的阴茎又跳动了一下，他咬住了嘴唇。

Bucky高效而迅速地用手指抽插起他，扩张他紧紧的肛门。Steve低喘着、很快用额头顶住了座位，感到自己的肉洞不受控制地开始收缩着咬紧Bucky，他太厉害了，那感觉太好了。Bucky的金属手扶住了他的屁股，拉开了他的臀肉，另一只手毫不留情地又插进了一根手指，在Steve体内分开，*哦，哦，有一根手指顶到了他的那一点*…Steve嘴里忍不住漏出一声呻吟。

“G点真浅。”Bucky评论道。

Steve的手指抠住了皮革，阴茎全硬了。

毫无预警地，Bucky将手指拔了出去，接着他的金属手分开了Steve的屁股，一根润滑过的细管插了进来，比Steve预想的要深地停留在他的甬道里，引起他一阵颤栗。

“开始了。”Bucky轻推开了管子上夹着的开关。

温热的液体开始从管口慢慢流进Steve的身体。Bucky在他的背后一手控制着软管的角度压在Steve的屁股上，另一只手抬高灌肠袋、轻轻挤压起来，让液体源源不断地填入Steve的身体。

Steve喘息着、他很快感觉到了满，小腹胀胀的感觉给他带来了一丝快感，他模糊地思考着这和Bucky被他内射的时候的感觉是否类似，又感觉到一阵兴奋。他喜欢Bucky对他做他喜欢Steve对他做的事。很快灌肠袋就快流空了，到了最后，Bucky用手开始用力地捏那个灌肠袋，而最后的一些液体就这么被他压着喷进Steve的甬道里，这绝对不是标准医疗手法，但是这让Steve的性器抽搐着流出大股的前液。

Bucky把管子拔了出来，Steve忍住有东西摩擦他内壁带来的阵阵快感，缩紧了他的屁股。Bucky拿起了一个黑色的肛塞，慢慢顶住Steve的后穴，旋转着推动，一直到Steve的肛口放弃了抵抗、吞没了它最粗的部分，只余下黑色的圆型底座露在外面，夹在Steve丰满的臀瓣中间。Bucky弯下腰，火热的身体贴近了Steve却没有触碰他，他脱下了手套，肉身的手摸上了Steve微微凸起的肚子，轻轻揉动了起来，“感觉怎样？”他在Steve耳边说。

Steve忍不住弓起背，呻吟着说，“感觉很好。”

Bucky继续揉着他，金属的指头轻巧地擦过了Steve的茎身，“前面想射吗？”

“…想。”Steve承认道。

Bucky起身，从推车的下层取出了什么东西，弯腰放在了Steve腿间的地上，“射在这个桶里，Steve。上头有严格的规定，不能让你的DNA外流，尤其是精液。”

这太羞辱人了，Steve想要发出抗议，可他的阴茎又往外涌出了一大串前液，“滴答”一声，滴进了铁板桶里。

“好孩子。”Bucky满意地说。

他们温存了一会儿，很快Bucky让Steve去检查室自带的厕所隔间排泄，接着又进行了两次灌肠。

回来以后Bucky命令他自己分开屁股，说他需要检查，而Steve的脸贴着皮革座椅，呼吸急促地等待着，接着一个冰凉的长管状物体插进了他变得敏感的后洞，Steve的后腰颤抖了一下。接着他清晰地感觉到那根东西在他的体内动作，越来越宽，把他的洞口和甬道都扩张开。Steve开始意识到了那是一个扩阴器，正把他身体的最深处就这么展现在Bucky的眼前。

他反射性地想要夹紧，屁股上马上挨了Bucky一下，“别动，小混蛋，你想受伤吗？”

Steve呻吟着，他浑身发热，缺乏抚摸的阴茎已经濒临顶点，“我想射…”

Bucky摇了摇头，“得先检查你里面，Steve，”突然有什么东西从里面震动了一下那个扩阴器，Steve意识到那是Bucky的手指伸在里面，在没有触碰到他内壁的情况下在Steve的身体深处敲了两下那个扩阴器，给他带来奇异的震颤，“你经常使用你的屁眼吧？”

在军队医疗室承认这种事的感觉太过了，Steve犹豫了一下点了点头，“是的。”

“难怪那么容易就被扩张开了。”Bucky低笑了两声，他拍拍Steve，“站起来，让你看看你自己的屁股里是什么样。”

Steve困惑地起身，被Bucky拉着在诊疗台上小心地仰躺下，半个屁股露在外面，原来那两个向上的支架是用来把他的腿架起来的。他斜躺在诊疗台上，从这个角度能看到他自己的大腿被迫大大地分开着，粗硬的肉棒躺在他的小腹上，下体所有隐秘的部位都这么暴露在Bucky的面前。

Bucky看起来也很兴奋，他脸上飘着红，下身也早就硬了，腿间的护士裙被高高顶起了一块，顶端湿了一大滩。

“拿着。”Bucky把一面镜子塞进了Steve的手里，“够的到吗？”

意识到Bucky想让他做什么，Steve抖着嘴唇，向下握着镜子的手柄，伸到了自己的腿中间。

“看。”镜子清晰地映出了Steve的肛门被透明的扩张器打开了的样子。

强壮如超级士兵的Steve，身体里也是嫩红色的。Steve忍不住收缩了一下，他能看见甬道中蠕动的内壁，以及徒劳地挤压着扩阴器开口的括约肌。

“这就是你身体里面的样子，Steve。”Bucky告诉他，“真干净……”满意地看着那里面又蠕动了一下，Bucky用指头来回抚摸着扩张器的内侧，“你是为了我才准备得这么好的，是吗？”

Steve贴着他手臂的肉棒跳动了一下。他的欲望蒸腾，

“Buck，拜托……”

“拜托什么？”

“我想要高潮……”他能看见Bucky在抚摸他的内壁的位置，却只能隔着透明的扩张器模糊地感受他。Bucky热爱在床上羞辱他、逼他做一些他平时不愿意的事，而这让他感到了羞耻，和不同寻常的性奋。他喜欢界限被打破、在Bucky面前展现他不会在别人面前展现出的那一面。

“接下来的几小时你都要在这张台子上度过，Steve，”Bucky宣布道，“一直到你什么都射不出来了为止。你听懂了吗？”

Steve可悲地抓住了他自己的阴茎，颤抖着点头。

“你需要在射之前告诉我，这样你的精液才能被收集在这个桶里，用来分析和做实验，好吗？”

Steve再次点头，握住自己的阴茎，努力向下弯，对准了Bucky拿在手里的桶。

“射吧。”Bucky说。

Steve来回撸动了几下，他低吼一声，将过量的精液射进了Bucky的手中的桶里。液体喷在桶中发出了声音，Steve在Bucky拔出扩张器的时候又射了几大股出来，一直到桶底涂满了薄薄的一层精液。他把脑袋向后靠在了椅背上不停地喘息，胸口红了一大片，眼神迷茫地追随着Bucky的动作。

Steve感觉自己下沉，而Bucky就在他的身边稳定着他，他站在Steve的腿间，火热的掌心来回抚摸Steve高高架起的大腿，接着是肌肉分明的腹肌，又来到他的胸口，推动他丰满的胸部，刮动他的乳头。Bucky缓慢地碾动着他热硬的阴茎，隔着一层布料，摩擦着Steve的沾满了润滑剂的臀部。

等Steve再次回过神来的时候，Bucky正弯腰拉起了座椅下的最后一根皮带，横拦在了Steve的胸口，一端穿过了另一端的搭扣，扣紧了，再次穿了出来。搭扣和Bucky的金属手发出碰撞的轻响。

Steve试着挣扎了一下，发现不知何时Bucky已经将他牢牢固定在了诊疗台上。他向下瞧去，他的胸口和腹部被三根同样的绑带捆住，大腿根部和小腿也分别被固定在了支架上。

“如果太紧了告诉我，你能做到吗？”Bucky的双手贴着Steve大腿根钻进了两根绑带下，弓了弓手背试了试皮带的松紧度。

Steve点点头，感觉到自己的阴茎又开始充血。他把Bucky拉向自己，亲吻他的嘴唇。Bucky的长发垂到了他的身上，他们的舌头交缠在一起追逐着彼此，Steve在Bucky的嘴里尝到他熟悉的奶咖气味。

“想要我把你的手也绑起来吗？”一吻毕，Bucky撑在了Steve的上方，眼神专注地看着他。

Steve慢慢松开了Bucky的脖子，他红润的嘴唇弯起，确定地向Bucky交出自己，“是的。”他们对视着。

Bucky露出了一个转瞬即逝的笑容，“哦，Stevie。”他低声地、用充满崇敬的语调说，“我真为你骄傲。”

接着他从两侧座椅下掏出了两副皮铐，把Steve的双手铐在了座椅下的金属底座上。等到他完成，Steve的阴茎已经又翘起来了，顶端沾湿了Steve腹部的绑带。

不打一声招呼地，Bucky撩起护士围裙，拉下内裤对准自己，他用龟头在Steve的后洞上滑动了两下抹开润滑和体液，一个用力直接顶进了Steve的身体。

Steve呜咽了一声，他的身体反射性地想要弓起，手臂肌肉从皮带下贲张起来。Bucky的龟头又大又圆，就这么一点点深入、把Steve撑开了，他甚至不需要扶着Steve的腿，那个高度正好的台子为他做到了一切，Bucky只需要挺腰，就能直接开始操弄Steve的屁股。

Steve难耐地粗喘着、扭动着腰部，这种失控的感觉让他快要发疯了，他什么都做不了，只能任由Bucky对他做一切他想做的事，而他好喜欢。

“哦耶，就这样咬着我，Steve，真紧……”Bucky低下头，他的双手捧住了Steve的胸部，胸口两根粗粗的绑带将Steve的奶子刚好卡在中间，随着他呼吸起伏紧紧地勒在了他身上，深色与Steve蔓延着红色的胸膛形成鲜明的对比，。

“操，Buck……”Bucky的嘴唇就在那里，Steve在绑带下努力挺起了身体，希望他能触碰到自己。

似乎是终于可怜起他，Bucky张开了嘴，叼住了Steve勃起的乳头，同时下身向后退出一点，接着更用力地一挺腰，操进Steve湿润的洞里。

Steve放浪地呻吟起来，高高抬着的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在了一起。

“Stevie？”门口突然传来了一个他熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，“Doll，你在里面吗？”

他瞪大了眼睛，看着身上的那个干在他身体里的Bucky，对方直起身来，把脸前的头发拨到了耳后，他勾了勾嘴角，“我假定你没有锁门？”

Steve无助地摇了摇头，生理泪水沾湿了睫毛。

Bucky抬起手臂拉过头上的帘子，盖住了Steve的胸口和下半身。

“让他发现？还是不让他发现？我会陪你玩任何你想玩的。”Bucky坏笑的脸消失在了帘子后，可他的下身还插着Steve的屁股，就这么持续不断地挺动着、操进干出Steve的身体，他的一只手握住Steve的阴茎，轻柔地翻开包皮，揉弄起他出水的顶端，另一只金属手把他抽搐着的双球捏在掌心，精密又充满控制地来回捏搓他最脆弱的部位。

把手转动声，Steve满脸红潮，他仰头朝后看去，检查室的门被打开了。

“嘿，Steve。”

战时的James穿着一身军服，推门走了进来。他看上去像是刚结束一个和高层的会议，脸上干干净净的，黑发整齐地贴在脑后，看上去英俊逼人，整个人像在发光。他的眼神扫过房间，落到了Steve所在的椅子，完全想不到Steve正在一帘之隔的地方被完全固定在诊疗台上，以最下流的方式被另一个他操着屁股。

James摘下了帽子，松了松领带，“还有多久好？想带你去镇上吃晚饭。”

Bucky的双手抓住了他的腿，附身猛冲起来，幸好Steve被固定在台子上，不至于被Bucky抽插得不停晃动。汗滴从额头落下来，他张开嘴，含糊地吐出一个词，“很快。”

“是吗，”James在房间四处走动着，漫不经心地说，“也许我该在外面等你。”可他看上去并没有离开的意思。看着James一步步走过来到诊疗台边上看着他，Steve心脏狂跳，害怕他去看帘子后面的东西，“是、啊。”Bucky一手抓着他的腿根，在慢慢后撤，热硬的肉棒一路擦过他敏感的内壁，Steve颤抖着吐出一口呼吸。

“还是算了，我也没带烟。”James耸耸肩，“很快就好的，是吗？”

“没错，只是，嗯、常规检查。”Steve控制句子的长短，在Bucky有节奏的顶弄下努力不发出那种啊啊啊的叫声。他的屁股不停地收缩着，而这显然爽到了他身下的人，Bucky在帘子后开始短促地顶刺，同时握着他的阴茎给他手淫。Steve不知道自己有没有控制好表情，他的视线已经有些模糊，在James面前毫不反抗地被玩弄让他觉得既害怕又羞耻刺激。特别是James仍穿着一身军服，好整以暇地看着他。

“是吗？”他就站在诊疗台边，眯着眼打量着他。

知道James已经看穿了他的谎言，Steve仍是倔强地点了点头，他能感到Bucky的两根手指正捏动着他包皮下的龟头，把他的前液挤出来抹在他的身上。

“你在流汗，Steve。”

“只是有点、热。”Steve感觉到Bucky突然抽了出去，他能感到自己的后洞无助地开合了两下，接着金属的指头摁在他的肛周、撑开了那个小洞，有什么冰凉的液体、突然滴到了他的屁股上，流进他的洞里。Steve的脸上布满红潮，他咬住了嘴唇止住一声喘，感受着Bucky抹开了润滑剂，又把更多的液体直接挤进了他的洞里，让他全身颤抖。

“你确定真的没问题？”James皱起眉，伸手来到了他的肩膀，火热的温度和汗湿后微凉的皮肤形成了另一种刺激。

“是的，天啊，Buck，就只是……停下。”他不知道自己在对谁说话，Steve的心跳越来越快，他意识到他的双手现在被绑在诊疗台上，连抬起手挡住自己都做不到。

“嘿Steve，”Bucky说。

“什么？”Steve发现他很难集中起注意。

“例行检查也包括了这个？”James附下身来，手指轻轻勾起了Steve胸口上部的那根皮带，“啪”一声弹在了Steve赤裸的皮肤上，

Steve惊喘了一声，他低下头去，看见胸口出现了一道浅浅的红痕，伴随这一阵小小的刺痛。

而在帘子下，有一双手来到了他的胸下，用指头拨弄起Steve早就挺着的乳头，一只冰凉光滑，另一只火热粗糙。它们离Steve身上James的手非常接近，隔着一层薄薄的帘子，两只触感不同的的手推挤着Steve的奶子，指头熟练地揉着他，接着Bucky几乎是不客气地捏住了Steve的乳头，轻轻拽拉起它们。

“Bucky，我……”Steve扭动着身体无处可逃，他脸红地说不出话来。

“你真的觉得我不会发现？”James终于坏笑起来，他告诉Steve，“我能看见这张台子后的另一双腿，Steve。”

在帘子后的Bucky慢慢拔出了一段，他火热的肉棒突然开始在Steve的屁股里搅动起来，硕大的龟头磨到了他所有敏感的地方。Steve太熟悉他的形状了，可他还是实在控制不住地挺起身体，发出了一声绝对不是在医疗诊断的呻吟。

他最拿Bucky床上的这一招毫无办法，Bucky有力的腰胯灵活地扭动，将Steve屁股里的敏感点彻底开发出来，在Steve反应特别大的那一点用龟头来回碾动，Steve当场觉得自己就要射了，“求你……”他闭上眼，胯部控制不住地想挺起来，可又被牢牢地拘束在台子上无法动弹。

“Steve？”James凑近他的脸，拨开了Steve汗湿的头发，“求我什么？”

“吻、吻我…”

“任何事，doll。”

James弯下腰，贴住他的嘴唇，下流地把舌头插进他的嘴里。同时Bucky又冲刺起来，用力地操进抽出他的身体，

Steve握紧了拳头又松开，他追逐着James的嘴唇，他尝起来好极了，薄荷和一点点的烟草，还有他的味道。Steve颤抖着，呻吟着，而James伸长手臂、猛的拉开了帘子的瞬间，Steve能感觉到自己的双球收紧，翘着的肉棒猛喷出来——喷到了他自己的身上、和James的军服上。

James发出了一声带着脏字的感叹，看见帘子后面的景象。Steve就这么被全身拘束在诊疗台上，肌肉在皮革下一块块鼓起，而Bucky站在他高高被固定着的大腿间，一手扶着他弯曲的膝盖，同时粗红的阴茎流畅地操弄着他，前后摆动着身体享受着Steve射精时绞紧的屁股。

他慢慢抬起头来，好像才注意到自己被打断，“哦，嗨。”

James的目光一寸寸地扫过Steve束缚下沉浸在情欲中的肉体，吹了一声口哨，“风景不错，Stevie，你真是一刻也离不开肉棒，嗯？”

Steve皮铐下的手抬了抬，整个人羞耻地想要钻进地缝里。他的阴茎还半硬着，歪倒在一边不停地在射精，在他的小腹上聚集起一大滩。

“在我面前被玩弄的感觉很刺激吧？”James用指头沾了沾Steve的精液，又插进他的嘴里，Steve用舌头卷住他的手指，舔干净了他的东西。

与此同时Bucky拔出了他的那根，在Steve腿根的皮肤上蹭掉一些体液和润滑，他抓住了Steve还在射的肉棒，引得Steve过度敏感地抖起来，Bucky的声音比James的要低沉，他充满危险地警告Steve，

“你只有一个任务，Steve——告诉我你快射了，而你没有完成。”

“对不起。”Steve抱歉地呻吟着，Bucky用指头揉着他流精的顶端，那里太敏感了，他的大腿和下身在束带中控制不住地挣扎起来。

“他总是这样，是个小混球。”James解下了沾着精液的军服外套，走过去挂到了门边，看他脱衣服是一种视觉享受。感受到他的视线，James冲他勾起嘴唇，慢慢把手移到自己的下身，用令人血脉喷张的动作挑开了自己的皮带，解开了裤子。

“这让人开始怀疑，他是不是故意想要被惩罚。”Bucky的金属手来回地捏他的蛋，最脆弱的地方被这么玩弄，Steve的前面受不了地又喷出一大股精液。

“也许是这样，不过没什么是一顿打屁股解决不了的，不是吗？”James扯松了他的领带，又慢慢解起了衬衫袖口，他的裤头已经松开了，拉出来的衬衫下，平底裤中间鼓起的那根清晰可见。

Steve咽了咽口水，点了点头。

两个Bucky同时低笑起来，双重低音让Steve一阵晕眩。

“Damn，你壮得像头牛。”走近以后James打量了一下Bucky的身体，“顺便，金属臂真是酷毙了。”

Bucky挑了挑眉，“等个一百年再说这话吧。”

两个Bucky对上了视线，显然在用眼神交流。Steve看见James微微抬起了脸，而Bucky耸了耸肩，先移开了眼神，好像又进入了场景，“上头要求将Rogers队长的精液收集在一处。”他补充道，“中士。”

“了解（Roger that）。”看见Steve对这个用词发出抗议的眼神，James和Bucky都笑了。James抖掉了衬衣，又蹬掉了他的所有裤子，这样他全身就只剩他的狗牌、领带，和一双军靴了。Steve来不及觉得这装扮可笑，James又展开手臂，取下帽架上的军帽，转过身来的时候一把斜扣到了头上。

如果性感有温度，James Barnes辣得能冒烟了。

他全身几乎赤裸，狗牌和领带挂在胸口，James的肌肉虽然不像Bucky那么夸张、但也拥有常年训练的成果，块块分明地显在那里。他没有Bucky身上那么多伤疤（想到这些Steve总是内心震颤），胸口的毛发打理得很干净，下腹的那些一路延伸到了腹股，他的那根勃起以后向来很弯，硕大的龟头充满倾略性地抬着，James一手扶着他的肉棒，弯起嘴角说道，“亲爱的好护士，在继续之前你为什么不戴上那边的阴茎环呢，总得发挥你那结实的身体的长处吧？”

Steve有点吃惊，这才明白了两个Bucky的眼神交流。不是说James比起Bucky来说更没有经验（相信他，他们在军营里的时候James想出来做爱的花样已经层出不穷，以至于好几次Steve甚至有点不敢在早会的时候直视Phillips上校的眼睛），只是Steve没想到Bucky会这么轻易让出控制权，不过这至少证明了他已经愿意开始相信Steve以外的人，这也是件不错的事。即使那是他自己。

Bucky拿起推车上那个不起眼的黑色圆环，套进了他的阴茎，一路推到最后，一直到他发出了一声被勒紧了的喘息。他的那根看上去要比起James的深上一些，因为进过Steve的身体而湿漉漉的。

James很快弄懂了那个诊疗台的遥控器如何操作，操纵着椅背倒下来，让Steve躺得更低一些。他长腿一伸，跨到了诊疗台上，爬到了Steve的胸口，将双腿叉开在Steve身体两边。火热赤裸的身体贴上了他的胸膛，James紧实的大腿和沉重的性器就在眼前，Steve感到自己刚射过没多久的肉棒再次感兴趣地跳动了一下。

“好好打他的屁股 / 打屁股打到他硬，好不？（Spank him hard，yeah？）”James转回头去，冲Bucky压了压他的帽檐。

“没问题，中士。（You got it, Sarge）”Bucky好笑地回答他，似乎不敢相信他能这么的戏剧化。

James转过头来，他的眼神早就被欲望点燃了，巡视过Steve的身体，“我喜欢你像这样，把好东西都这样展示出来。”他坐在Steve的身上，抓起润滑剂倒在了Steve的胸口，冰凉地Steve能感到自己的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，乳头高高地挺着。James把双手伸进了那根勒出Steve胸部形状的绑带下，抓住了他的胸肌，揉捏了几下，接着抬起腰把他的那根肉棒也从皮带下面插了进去，直直插进Steve的胸部中间。

“天啊，Steve，”James发出了一声色情明星一样的呻吟，“你的奶子快把我夹射了。”

Steve能感受到他热硬的肉棍挤在自己的胸部中间，他开始来回摆动，一开始像骑马一样手里拽着那根皮带，后来又用手拢在两侧一下下把他的胸往里面挤压，用肉棒干他的奶子。那触感细腻又火热，润滑下的肉体快速地摩擦带来了无与伦比的快乐。

Steve紧绷的身体一放松下来，另一双手开始在他身上抚摸，James操他的胸的时候，Bucky的手掌就这么毫无征兆地落在了他的屁股上，发出了一声响亮的“啪”。

Steve呜咽了一声，“是的！”，肉棒吐出一股前液。

接连着又几下在他的臀部，Steve努力放松，火辣的刺痛很快从被击打的地方泛起来，但那是好的那种疼痛，帮他保持状态，伴随着James有节奏的操弄，让他的下体一阵骚动。Bucky的手掌落在Steve无法预判的位置，连续好几下离他中央的小洞非常近，又辣又疼地扇在Steve敏感的臀缝，让Steve不由自主地一下下收紧了他缺乏照顾的后洞，润滑剂开始从里面流了出来，沾湿了他的屁股，被拍打得到处都是。

James开始双手抓着他的胸部骑他，他的领带和狗牌在胸口晃荡着，眼神紧紧盯着Steve有些迷失的表情，“爱死你这对奶子了，比那些女孩儿的还要好看，那么下流地挤我，你想要我射在它们上面吗？在你的胸口涂满我的精液吗？”

“哦，是的，用力…”Steve无助地扭动着，在James来回用指头刷动他的乳尖的时候呻吟着他的名字，而又一下击打不偏不倚地落在他的开合的小洞上，Steve的呻吟转为一身尖叫，一只冰凉的手摁他的下腹，Bucky一个挺身再次插进了Steve等待已久的后穴里。有一点干，火辣的洞口还是轻易被顶开了，Bucky的肉棒长驱直入，擦过腺体，一直深入到了最里面，整根埋进了Steve的后洞。接着他深深浅浅地抽插起来。

“操，操，Buck，哦……”Steve受不了地仰头，两个Bucky都在操他身体的敏感部位，他们的动作带着一种奇妙和谐，一进一出，好像他们商量好了怎么同时玩弄Steve，让他爽得找不着北。

短时间内的多次勃起让他的下腹有点酸，可快感还是很快层层在Steve的身体里积累，

Bucky一边往里操，手里并没有停下，一下巴掌落在Steve的屁股上，用力让那屁股肉弹起来，Steve发出了噎住的声音，后面的小洞控制不住地收缩了一下，紧紧地挤压着里面的Bucky，让他骂出一句脏话，加快速度冲刺起来。

“就这样，Steve，棒极了，你这个淘气的小荡妇，真希望你能看看你自己的表情，被操奶子和插屁股就那么爽了，嗯？”像是配合James的垃圾话，Bucky又用力拍打了一下Steve的屁股，在Steve收紧屁股的时候干他。

Steve呻吟着，有些失神，他的屁股火辣辣的，后洞被不断地插进抽出，伴随着阵阵羞耻和兴奋，他感觉自己又临近高潮，阴茎不停得流着水。

James爽了一会儿，捏住了他的乳头，不客气地揪了揪，换来了一声小小的尖叫，他从皮带下抽出自己的肉棒，湿润的龟头Steve的胸部上蹭了蹭，故意顶那红肿的乳头，把它推得没进胸肌里，来回玩弄他的两边。两个细腻又敏感的地方相互摩擦的感觉十分要命，Steve眼看着James的肉棒吐出了一大股前液，蹭在他的乳头上。James用手沾起了一点，Steve条件反射地伸出了舌头，让他伸进自己的嘴里。

James满意地哼了哼，他直起身来，在Steve身上调转了个身，让Steve满眼都是他的紧屁股，James扭动着身体，一直后退到了Steve脑袋的正上方，他低下头，分开了他自己的臀瓣，清晰露出中间那个小洞，“Stevie，好男孩，你知道该怎么做，不是吗？”

Steve会意地伸出了舌头，而James在他脸上坐了下来，享受起Steve的舔肛技巧和Bucky操拍打弄他屁股的画面来。

Steve的双手被绑着意味着他完全得按照James的节奏来，当James开始向下碾动他的胯部，把他的臀缝来回在Steve的下半张脸上摩擦，他只能无助地刷动着他的舌头，尽可能地沾湿James的屁股，他的鼻子顶在臀缝柔软的皮肤上，James闻起来又熟悉又色情，他用舌头旋开他还禁闭着的后洞，James不由得用大腿夹紧了他的脸，很快进入状态，又开始左右晃动起来，想要他继续，

“操，你还有胡渣，你想把我那里也磨红吗，Steve？对，就这样，甜心，用你的舌头，舔开我，操我的洞。”

Steve被他坐得几乎睁不开眼，只能不停地转动舌头，抿住嘴唇紧紧贴着他。Bucky根本就没有停下过，Steve感觉自己的后洞已经完全被他干开了，在Bucky抽出去了以后还会留一个黑黑的洞口，在Bucky用力拍打的时候无力地试图合上却做不到。他想要Bucky射在里面，把他填满，然后用肛塞塞住他的后洞，到James使用时再拔出来。一想到这Steve难耐地呻吟起来，James的洞口在Steve的舌头上颤抖着，他蛋后面那块最细嫩的皮肤正贴在Steve的下巴上，被Steve转动脸的动作不停地摩擦。James开始不停发出细碎的喘息，撸动着他自己，他紧盯着Bucky红得发紫的肉棒不停地干得Steve腿根都在打颤的画面，“你的屁股全红了，Steve，你知道吗，你今晚躺下来的时候一定能感觉到，然后你会记起你如何在我们身下不停地要求更多。”

Bucky的肉棒开始碾动着他的腺体，更多的拍打落在红红的臀肉上，Steve的身体无力地扭动起来想要躲避，他一定是想说话，想告诉他们他要射了，就算他的阴茎一点也没被碰，可James就这么堵着他，在他试着说话的时候用后洞碾他的嘴唇，让他只能发出那种呜呜呜的声音。

“怎么了，Steve？”Bucky的声音响了起来，“你想说什么吗？”

Steve尝试着转动脸，嘴里吹出的热气让James一阵颤抖，他更用力地夹住了Steve的脑袋，叉开大腿把阴茎和囊袋抬起来给Bucky看Steve的下半张脸被他的屁股挤压的样子，“哦我确定不是什么重要的事情，护士，”他喘息着，油嘴滑舌地说，“我认为你可以继续你在做的事，事实上，你为什么不更用力呢？”他微微弯下腰，双手再次捏住Steve的乳头，用指甲抠弄起来，Bucky冲他了然一笑，他抓住Steve的两瓣臀肉，开始用一种只有超级士兵能做到的速度冲刺，囊袋飞快地拍打在Steve红红的屁股上。

Steve在James的屁股下开始不断地闷哼呻吟，他的身体在皮革座椅下颤抖着，被持续不断的快感无间断地折磨。James最先到达了高潮，他粗喘一声，撸动着喷在了Steve的胸口，而那个被舔湿了的小洞抽搐着绞紧了Steve伸进去的舌头，让他再也忍受不住，在Bucky往里一顶的时候再次射精了，被忽视已久的阴茎抽动着喷在了他自己的身上。

“哦，Stevie，”Bucky停了下来，享受被Steve高潮时的内壁紧紧挤压的感觉，他亲吻了一下Steve高高抬着的膝盖，“你真是一个坏透了的男孩。”

James来回转动着胯部，骑着Steve的脸一直到享受完高潮的余韵，Steve的下半张脸全都湿了，湿漉漉地在他的屁股下喘息。

而与此同时Bucky拔出来，解开了绑带只留下Steve手上的皮铐，放平了诊疗台，把Steve的腿放了下来。

James抬起身体，满足地叹息着、整个趴在了Steve的身体上，一边懒洋洋地用手拨弄了一下Steve刚射完的肉棒。他的第三次高潮明显没有之前射得那么猛了，James用手指摁在马眼上，来回轻点着一直到Steve受不了地扭动起身体。他抬起了脸，问道，

“想要检查一下Steve的handiwork？”他在Steve的脑袋上晃了晃屁股，软下来的阴茎和囊袋拍打在他的腿间，体液溅在了Steve的脸上。

在Steve反应过来之前，Bucky已经来到了这一侧，他伸出的手摸上了James紧实的屁股。Steve瞪大了眼睛，有些不敢相信眼前的画面，只感到他软着的阴茎再次痛苦地跳动了一下。

“这里，和这里…”Bucky的金属手指摸在James被Steve舔过的臀缝，“红了。”接着他把一根金属指头塞进了James的肉穴，“松了。”他说。

“我的天啊……”身上James的躯体火热，Steve呻吟了一声，他感到头晕目眩。

“多松？”James又晃了晃屁股。

Bucky又伸进去了一根金属手指，接着慢慢分开了它们。一滴润滑剂落了下来，滴在了Steve的额头。他剧烈地喘息着，无助地看着Bucky就在他的眼前用手指操着James的屁股。他们是同一个人，照理说这和用手指自慰没什么区别，但这画面实在是太火辣了。

“足够吞得下一根肉棒，中士。”Bucky低沉的声音。

James呻吟了一声，“那你还在等什么？”

Bucky拉下了他的内裤，握住了他硬挺已久的肉棒，他的金属手压低了James的后腰，用龟头来回摩擦了几下James被Steve舔湿的后洞，接着挺腰顶了进去。

Steve快要无法思考了，James的下体就在他的正上方，他的腿根都湿着，阴茎垂在Steve脸前，几乎可以碰到。Bucky湿润的阴茎对准了，硕大的龟头就这么一点点在他的面前插进了James的后洞。James的腰弓了起来，他一边骂脏话一边喘息着，Bucky慢慢地往后拔，他粗红的阴茎又被James收紧的小洞吐出来，Steve无法移开眼睛，他已经有点射得头晕了，但显然他的超级士兵身体足够支持他再一次硬起来。James伸手圈住他的肉棒又开始套弄。Steve抽噎了一声。

Bucky很快就开始在James的身体里冲刺起来。他的力气很大，双手抓着James的腰，在向前挺身的时候几乎是把他拽到了自己的肉棒上。

“想要我的精液？”他问道。

Steve呻吟着说，“求你！”同时James摆动着屁股说，“是的！操！”

Bucky低笑着，“真是一对小骚货。”他加快了速度，囊袋拍打在James的屁股上，液体溅在了Steve的脸上，“我要填满你的屁股，中士，接着让Rogers队长从你的后洞吸走，怎么样？”

Steve粗喘着，感到全身发热，他又硬起来了，James把手伸下去握住了他自己，在Steve的脸上摸索蹭动着，一直到把他柔软的龟头塞进了Steve的嘴里。

Steve卖力地吸起来，James大叫了一声，而Bucky早就解开了他的阴茎环，最后冲刺了几下，低叫一声射进了James的身体里。Steve脸上飘着红，浑身颤抖，如此近的距离下他能清楚看见Bucky收紧上提的双球，和Bucky青筋遍布的肉棒射精时的一阵阵抽动。

Bucky的肉棒拔出来，龟头脱离James湿润的后洞时发出了“啵”的一声，精液从里面流了出来。James感受到了，呻吟了一声，Steve放开了他被他含得半硬的龟头，尽力抬起脑袋。见James还没什么动作，他情不自禁发出了催促的鼻音，而James随着他哼哼了两声，他的小洞还一开一合着，更多的精液涌了出来，发出了黏腻的水声。

Bucky低笑了一声，他的双臂伸过来，金属臂发出嗡嗡的机械音，他抓住了James的大腿，把他从Steve身上托了起来，压在了Steve的脸上。James呻吟起来，而Steve仰起脸，卷动舌头贪婪地吸舔了起来，在James细碎的喘息和哼鸣中将Bucky的精液和James的体液通通舔走，一直到他伸进那个抽搐的小洞里再也找不到任何剩余。

他们中场休息了几分钟，确切地来说是Bucky和James的休息。Bucky去倒了一杯水过来他们三个人分了，接着他和James两个人轮流撸动Steve半硬的阴茎，一个人扶着那个盛精液的桶。

开始时Steve还没反应过来，一直到他突然意识到他们正相互聊起天来，这让Steve倍感羞辱，可他身体的反应是诚实的，他觉得这真的火辣极了，就这么在两个Bucky的手里沦为快感的俘虏，只能无助地扭动他的身体承受。快感一波波地涌动在他的身体里，Steve忍不住闭上眼睛，既快乐又羞耻地享受起来。

“你知道，我还挺喜欢你这条女士内裤的，”James说，他一手撸动着Steve的根部，另一只手掌心包着他的龟头，快速地旋转揉动着那敏感地部位。

活在21世纪的Bucky皱了皱脸，“这不是女士内裤。”他把手指从Steve屁股里抽出来，往下拉了一把三角内裤，还是觉得不舒服，索性放开手里的桶，把它脱了下来。他射过的阴茎仍是硬着的，随着他的动作弹了弹。

James耸耸肩，没有停止手里动作，“看上去很漂亮。”

很快Steve被挑逗到高潮的边缘，他们不约而同地停了下来，留他一个人无助地躺在诊疗台上。两个Bucky挨得近了，他们看上去就像镜面中的彼此，只是隔着的是一层时间。Steve不知道眼前的是汗水还是泪水，他朦朦胧胧地看着他们，抽住了一声呼吸。穿着军帽的James将赤裸的手臂伸向了那金属手臂，绕过了它，伸到了穿着护士裙的Bucky的背后，他手腕一扯，把那裙子解了下来，Bucky抬起头看了他一眼，两对灰蓝色相遇，James有一双带着笑意的锐利眼睛，而Bucky是含着暗流涌动的平静眼神。

James先坏笑了一下，“我想要你爬到那张诊疗台上，面对Steve。”

他们把诊疗台放平，Bucky迈腿上去，跪在了Steve的腿间，他低下头，双手从Steve的侧腰向上一路抚过，双眼对上Steve的。“嘿（Hey）。”他柔软地看着Steve，是一个James只有在喝得特别醉、或者以为没有人在看的时候才会露出的表情。

“嘿你自己（Hey yourself）。”Steve也忍不住露出一个微笑，他的胸膛的起伏在Bucky手掌下又一次加速。

“真是一对爱情鸟。”James轻佻又略带挖苦的声音一边响起。

Steve带着一点不好意思和罪恶感，“Buck…”他不知道该说什么，而Bucky只是哼了哼。

“哦哦别管我，”James说，“你们为什么不先亲吻起来呢？”

Steve有点脸红，而Bucky俯下身来，捧住了他的脸颊，他顿了顿，Steve看见他的鼻翼扇动，他闻到了Steve脸上James下身的淫味，而这个想法让Steve的阴茎跳动。接着Bucky贴上了Steve的嘴唇，钻进了他的嘴里，Steve很快积极地回应起来，Bucky的身体压在了他的身上，是和James不同的重量和气味，但是他们亲吻的方式几乎一模一样（*天啊*），总是喜欢时不时地吸住他的下唇，含进他的嘴里。他火热的躯体和微凉的金属手臂令Steve想要颤抖，下身再次蓄势待发地抽动。

Bucky喷了一口气，“Damn，真是头种马，Steve。”他碾动起他的腰胯，两具超级士兵结实强健的身体挤压在一起，他们之间的体液和润滑带出一阵黏腻的水声。

“哦是的……”James的声音再次响起，“再低一点，蹭他，想看你们那两对奶子挤在一起，操，对，就这样，揉那里……”Steve和Bucky的胸部相互挤压着，柔软不失坚韧的胸肌和他的推挤着变成淫猥的形状，Steve能感到Bucky硬起来的乳尖蹭过他自己的，稍硬的乳头在柔软的肌肉上相互摩擦的感觉也很下流，他受不了地在Bucky的嘴里呻吟起来，抬起腿勾住了Bucky的后腰，用力压下他的身体，像两个青少年一样急切地相互摩擦起来。

很快有一只手伸了过来，从侧面抚摸起了Steve的胸部，接着滑到了Bucky的身上，手指抓握了几下，陷进了胸肌，Steve呻吟了一声，低头看去，James伸展手指抓住了Bucky的胸肌，用最下流地方式挑逗着一边的乳头，他用指头夹住了它，来回刷在Steve的身上，让他感受着Bucky硬硬的乳尖，又用指甲抠住了，用力地掐进Bucky的胸部，James完全清楚Bucky喜欢怎样被对待，Bucky呜咽了一声，下身用力地碾着Steve的。

Steve爽到无法思考，一直到突然一阵刺痛，他抽了一口气低下头去看，James不知从哪里拿来一根乳链，用一头扁扁的夹子夹上了他的左边乳头，接着他抓住了链子的另一头，把它夹在了Bucky和他相对的那边乳头上。Bucky呻吟了一声，肉棒在他们之间涌出一股前液。

“操，这景色，”James同时弹了一下他们的乳头，接着他推了一把Bucky的身体，“扯它。”

Bucky撑起手臂、直了直身体，Steve立刻感到乳头被拉扯的火辣，他脑袋向后抵在诊疗台上，因为快感而快翻起白眼，他为乳头上的刺激而疯狂。Steve的双腿夹紧了Bucky的身体，“更多，求你，拉它，Buck，哦…”他溃不成军地呻吟出一连串的字眼，他挺起胸部，随着身体的扭动手腕上的手铐在铁架上发出金属的摩擦声。

一丝冰凉滑到了他的下体上，Steve一开始无暇顾及，仍是不停地追逐着Bucky摆动身体的动作，而一直到他身上的人抓紧了Steve的肩膀，突然发出一声拔高了的喘息，他才意识到，James走到了他的背后，他正在玩弄Steve身上的Bucky。那一丝冰凉是他把润滑倒在了Bucky的身上，一直滑到了Steve的下身。

“他在……？”Steve红着脸，探寻地看向身上的人，他听到了水声，而Bucky的腰胯再次抖动着扭动起来，这次幅度更大了，他的阴茎在Steve的身上抽动。

“是啊，告诉他。”James的声音从他背后传来。

“Barnes中士正在指交我。”Bucky难耐地呻吟了一声，好像被顶到了敏感点，像猫一样在Steve身上弓起了身体。他的长发披散，嘴唇抖动着，他粗粗地喘息，双腿夹住了Steve的身侧。

Steve感觉全身的血液都在涌向下体，他被忽视的阴茎渴望着触碰。

James的声音再次传来，“礼尚往来。感觉怎样？”

“感觉…很好，”Bucky喘息了一声，“很满，就这样撑开…”他低下了头，寻找Steve的嘴唇，同时向上撅起了屁股。

“我虽然不是护士，但我知道怎么找到你的敏感点，”James懒洋洋地说，“是这里。”Steve能感到Bucky全身抖了一下，他低沉的声音叫起来是和James不同的风情，

“是的，哦……”他顶住了Steve的额头，呼吸喷在他的嘴里。Steve猜测James又插入了一根手指，现在在用三根手指在Steve的身上操着他的爱人。Steve知道那是什么滋味，粗粗的指节，不容置疑的力气，擦过他的敏感点，又返回过来，碾动着那里。

“没错，就这样吞进去…我知道你的屁股可以承受多少，记得法国南部的那个小镇上吗，小队们出去喝酒了，我和Steve干了一整夜，他们回来的时候太醉了都没发现他们的队长跟他们道晚安的时候还插在我的屁股里射精，以为我们只是坐在一起打闹…”

Steve颤抖了一下，他的阴茎不停地涌出前液，想要进到温暖的地方去尽情驰骋。他记得那个晚上，James骑在他的身上扭动着腰，要求Steve用食指和他自己的阴茎一起操他。最后Steve在他身体里开始射以后那些源源不断的精液直接从他们交合的缝隙里不停地流出来，Steve拔出来了以后无论Bucky怎么收紧屁股，都有一个小洞在那里，徒劳地试图合拢，不停地往外吐着白色的液体。

“我快要…”Steve闭起眼睛，他的腰身控制不住地向上挺刺，追逐不存在的触碰。Bucky看上去已经沉迷在快感里了，他胡乱地舔咬着Steve的嘴唇，屁股时不时在往后送，垂落的长发随着他的动作扫动着蹭在Steve的身上。

而这时James解开了他的手铐，拉着他的手放到了Bucky的身上，Steve急切地抚摸着他的身体，听从了James，他告诉Steve，

“Steve，好孩子，为我把他的屁股分开，我要在你身上操你的Bucky。”

Steve咬住了嘴唇，颤抖的双手向下移动，指尖擦过Bucky湿软火热的洞口，接着摸索着抓住了那个屁股，收紧手臂和手指，向两边为James分开了他的爱人的臀瓣，露出中间被开发彻底的肉穴。

期间Bucky一直在他身上抖动着呻吟，前液一连串地从他的肉棒里滴到Steve的身上。

“嗯，漂亮。”James辐射着热度的身体靠近，他把润滑剂一股脑倒上来，Steve的手全湿了，滑得他又用力抓了好几下，手指几乎掐进Bucky的屁股里分开他，惹得Bucky控制不住地挺腰在空气里戳刺。James很快开始故意在Bucky的屁股上滑动着他的龟头，甚至去蹭Steve的手指，湿漉漉地来回摩擦，一直到Bucky发出一连串地不满地抱怨，他才一手压下Bucky的后腰，让他完全把屁股撅起来，穴口冲着他打开。接着James用力一挺身，一下子干进了Bucky的身体里。他一直往里，腰胯贴上了Steve的指节。

Steve看见两个Bucky同时呻吟起来，双重的低音回荡在Steve耳中。Bucky的脸上浮现出熟悉的被填满时那种有些茫然的愉悦，好像他被这一下干晕了，不知如何是好。Steve仰起脸亲吻住他。

James很快动作起来，他抓着Bucky的腰，向后抽离了一点，又猛插进去，一点也不留情地进到最深，接着他找到了节奏，流畅地开始不断抽出后整根没入。有Steve在这里固定Bucky的下体，Bucky不会被James的撞击移开位置，这让James每一下都能对准进入，他的身体颤动着，承受着持续又猛烈的快感，“操我，操，用力。”Bucky在Steve嘴边叫喊着，James的肉棒和双球拍打着他的下体发出水声，Steve能想象出那画面，两个一模一样形状的屁股，一个干着另一个，在Steve身上尽情享受着性爱的快乐。

“我要射了，Buck，我不能…”Steve双眼发红，知道自己又会再次在缺乏抚慰的情况下射出来，他会射在他们的屁股上，又多又猛得浇湿身上的两人。

“哦，哦，Steve，”James向后一撤从Bucky屁股里拔出来，引起他一声不满的呻吟。

James的双臂搂了一把Bucky的身体，把他从Steve身上拉起来，“骑他，来吧，”他说，“用你的屁股榨他。”

他用另一只手抓住了Steve红得颜色发深的肉棒，斜着就开始往Bucky的洞里插，连接他们乳头的乳链在他们之间绷紧，随着Bucky完全直起身的动作、一下子被从Steve的乳头上拽走了，刺痛和快感把他推过顶峰，Bucky的肉洞挤压他的龟头，让Steve觉得眼前一白，终于坚持不住射了出来。而James抓着Bucky的腰，迫使他在Steve抽动的阴茎上往下坐，Steve在不停地往他身体里喷精，他能感受到他的肉棒借着自己的精液，顺滑地往里插进了Bucky屁股的最深处，在那里一股股地浇灌着他超级士兵的种子。

Bucky抓住他自己的阴茎撸动起来，他在James手下放荡地左右旋转着腰部，增加被内射的快感，而James把他湿透的阴茎来回在Steve的腿根蹭动着，双手抚摸着身前的两人，他略微直起双膝，双手来到Bucky的腋下，在Steve面前玩弄着Bucky的胸部，那根乳链还垂在他胸前，James把它拉起来，把另一头也夹在了Bucky的乳头上，接着拉住中间拽动起来，Bucky的后穴抽搐着绞紧，也逼出Steve的一声呻吟。“从来没想过你能有这个，”James双手推紧Bucky的胸肌，挤出一条沟来，乳头上银色的链子晃荡着，“现在你想要玩奶子的时候是不是都不用去找Steve？只要脱下衣服就能看见这一对。不过没有Steve的那么大，”James的手拽动着链子，把他两粒小小的乳头扯得变了形，拽出了两个尖，这画面让Steve觉得自己头昏眼花，爽得脑袋缺氧，James英俊的脸出现在了Bucky的肩头，两张相同的脸都沉浸在快感中，Bucky垂着眼睛、张着嘴撸动着他自己，而James看向了Steve，嘴里却还在同Bucky说话，“乳头要跟上Steve的大小也差得远了，你应该知道，刚打过血清的时候Steve的奶头可没有现在那么大…”他的双手捏住了Bucky夹子下的乳头，捻动起来，“是因为我们几乎每一天都玩弄它们…”

Steve呻吟起来，他感到自己已经射得差不多了，可Bucky和James还在刺激他，一个用身体一个用言行，James的手伸到下面去揉捏Bucky的双球，Bucky低声呻吟起来，脑袋向后靠上了James的身体，他手上的速度加快了，后穴阵阵收紧，毫不留情地刺激着Steve高潮后敏感的肉棒，而James的双手肆意地抚摸着Bucky的身体，在Steve面前引起他的各种反应，打乱他的步调。Steve不知道自己还能承受住这样的快感，可他无处可去，他双手抠紧了台子上打湿了的皮革，感觉自己快疯了。

他的爱人们无情地追逐地没顶的快感，Bucky突然转过头，而James也正有此意，他张开嘴，紧紧地吻住了对方，喉咙里发出了饥渴的呻吟。他们的四片嘴唇挤压着，舌头相互搅动，两张一模一样的脸都闭着眼睛，享受着情人间最亲密的互动，Steve出神地看着，已经忘记了谁是谁，他们期中一方用嘴唇吸住了另一个人的舌头，发出了啧啧的声音，口水从他们嘴角滑落，沾湿了彼此赤裸的肩膀。

不知道是谁带着一抹微笑，谁低吟着射在了他的身体上，Steve头晕目眩、看得忘记了呼吸。

END?


End file.
